


Breadcrumbs

by cupofkoushi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Small Town, Baker!Oikawa, M/M, Minor Character Hinata Shouyou, Minor Character Iwaizumi Hajime, Minor Character Sugawara Koushi, Photographer!Kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 16:44:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupofkoushi/pseuds/cupofkoushi
Summary: Kuroo Tetsurou is in his final year of college and he needs to come up with a photo gallery as his senior project. Visiting his best friend Kozume Kenma who lives in a small town for some inspiration, Kuroo falls in love with the local bakery where he learns that milk bread tastes a lot better when the handsome baker named Oikawa Tooru is the one making it.





	Breadcrumbs

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to [omegas-m](http://twitter.com/omegas-m) for being an amazing artist who was willing to work with me! 
> 
> This was a beast to go through. This is the longest thing I've written in my life and I promise it wasn't supposed to be this long. I expected this to be 10k words, and it's double that, oops. But I hope you guys like this! It had a really special place in my heart!
> 
> Also shout out to [quietlyobscure](http://twitter.com/quietlyobscure) for letting me cry about this to them. They've been amazing throughout the whole thing and supported me every single time I cried about completing this. Shout out to the discord server as well for sprinting with me for _hours_ to get this done. You're all the real MVP.

Kuroo could feel the breeze the moment he stepped off the train. His back slightly ached from being a bit too tall in very compact seats, so he was more than happy to stretch his spine and legs as he watched the train go off towards its next stop. He wouldn’t miss it.

Baba wasn’t quite what he remembered. It seemed a little larger than last time, but Kuroo had admittedly only been here once so he didn’t trust his memory to be that reliable. Helping his childhood best friend, Kozume Kenma, move in was the only time Kuroo had truly been in Baba. He immediately had to drive back home to make it in time for his new semester, but whenever he and Kenma talked, Kenma seemed to like it here. It was quieter for him outside of the city.

Kuroo hoped he would feel the same way.

Kuroo had planned on taking a taxi to Kenma’s since he was lugging quite a large suitcase as well as a few carry-on bags plus his backpack that held his camera gear and laptop. It was a lot to carry but Kuroo wanted to shrivel up thinking about cramming it all into a taxi, so he decided to walk the short trip to his friend’s apartment. Kenma had said that he lived just a few blocks down. 

By the time he had made it to the front door of the correct apartment number, Kuroo was heaving and huffing, sweat beading down the back of his neck and chest. It was a big mistake. When Kenma had answered his pounding knock on the door, Kenma was rushing him in and providing him some water. 

“Why would you even walk here?”

Kuroo wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he hunched over Kenma’s dining room table. It was cold to the touch and Kuroo couldn’t find it in himself to want to be anywhere else. “The train was already so cramped! I couldn’t imagine having to be stuck in another cramped space on the way here when you said it wasn’t even that far. Kenma, you’re a dirty liar.”

“Did you take the back alleys?”

“What?!”

“The back alleys. It cuts your distance in half if you take the side streets behind the other apartment complexes and cut through the alleyways. That’s why I said it was a short time—”

“Well, I didn’t know that!” Kuroo huffed, burying his face in his hands.

He was exhausted. It had been an awful idea to walk his way to his friend’s apartment, and he found himself regretting it as his back ached even more from the strain on it for so long. He hoped Kenma had a bathtub— he couldn’t even remember. 

When Kenma had gotten Kuroo to calm down somewhat, the two of them finally, officially hugged. Kenma wasn’t too keen on it but Kuroo snickered through it the whole time, laughing when Kenma had decided that it had gone on for too long.

The apartment was somewhat what Kuroo remembered it to be. He had helped build the essentials like Kenma’s bed, his dresser, the desk, and helped move the refrigerator in as well as the two couches, but as far as the smaller things like paintings, decor, silverware, Kuroo had never seen before. 

It somewhat reminded him of their times as kids. It was hard to believe that Kuroo was in his final semester of college, his degree so close in sight. Kenma had graduated earlier than him in video game design and managed to find a job that allowed him to be at home for most of his work. It was perfect for Kenma, who was absolutely taken by video games in general.

“Kenma,” Kuroo drawled, spreading across the couch in the living room. “Where is Ayame? I’ve never seen her in person and it’s about time I got to!”

Kenma was shuffling somewhere in the kitchen, Kuroo not really being able to see him due to the counter blocking his shorter, blonde friend. “She’s in my bedroom. You’re loud, Kuro. I didn’t want you scaring her.”

Kuroo sighed but figured he could check out Kenma’s new kitten later. Kenma had gotten her a few months ago and had sent so many pictures that Kuroo’s phone was blowing up like crazy for a few weeks. 

Kenma’s apartment was small and cozy and just everything Kuroo could ask for. He had a nice little setup in Kenma’s spare room. He was going to stay with Kenma for the next couple of months while he worked on his senior project and while Kenma didn’t immediately jump on board at the idea, Kuroo knew that Kenma was just happy to have him around again. He hadn’t seen him in over a year, even if they had texted and called regularly. 

“Kuro,” Kenma mumbled as he slumped into the couch beside him, Kuroo moving his feet so Kenma would have space. “What do you plan on doing here in Baba?”

Kuroo sighed for a moment, truly mulling it over. He wasn’t entirely sure, but he just knew that needing a change of scenery was something all of his classmates told him might help. It was already autumn in Baba, the fall leaves beginning to darken and drop to the ground. It was a bit chilly already and Kuroo cursed himself for not bringing the appropriate clothing for it. He would be heading home in January. That gave him just around four months to find that spark within his work. Only four months for his senior project. 

So Kuroo, deciding to save all the small details, just shrugged. “Honestly, I don’t know. I just need to find a theme for my gallery. I didn’t know what to do back home. My professor suggested finding inspiration outside of Tokyo.”

“Well, you did grow up in the country before moving to Tokyo. It makes sense.”

Kuroo smiled at his friend. Kenma looked up at him and immediately deadpanned. 

“You haven’t visited me in over a year. You don’t get to give that fond, ‘my best friend’ look.” 

Kuroo immediately looked away.

\---

Settling into Baba wasn’t hard, specifically Kenma’s apartment. Kuroo had taken a few days for himself to unpack his clothes into the closet and Kenma’s guest drawers in that room. He wasn’t going to stay long so he obviously didn’t plan on decorating, but it was still a nice space to be in and Kenma was definitely the type to give him any space he needed.

While setting up his camera equipment and finding a safe space for everything on the desk, he felt a sharp shiver run up his spine. Turning towards the open window in his room, he stuck his head out and realized the shiver was because he was absolutely freezing. It was only autumn, it shouldn’t be this cold. But Kuroo never did do well in the cold. 

He figured the drop in temperature was because of the grey clouds looming around. There was little sunlight out today because of them. 

Kuroo was already wearing a black hoodie and jeans but it definitely didn’t seem like enough. He would probably have to go buy some more appropriate attire for the chill, especially since he would be here in winter as well. 

“Kenma,” Kuroo called as he stepped out into the living room. “Are you here?”

There was no response, just a faint meow in the general direction of Kenma’s room. Kuroo was extremely tempted to introduce himself to Ayame, but he knew that his friend had wanted him to wait for a bit. Damn Kenma. 

Kenma must have already gone off. He had a meeting with one of the directors for his project and when Kuroo wandered into the kitchen and saw a messily written handnote saying just that, he knew he was on his own today.

So Kuroo ventured out into Baba, making sure he had his phone for directions on his way back. He wandered through a lot of the streets aimlessly, just checking out some of the houses and shops on his way. It was a nice neighborhood from what he could tell. A few mom and pop shops were in his path as well as a few chain restaurants. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but it had been years since Kuroo lived anywhere outside the heart of Tokyo. It was a strange feeling not seeing so many people on the streets. He had more than enough room to move his tall and lanky body without bumping into other passers-by. 

Kuroo finally found one shop that sold clothing. He rushed in to buy a few scarves and jackets and decided on coming back to buy some winter boots when it came closer to the snowy season. It was also in part because he didn’t want to lug them back home when he had planned on walking. 

By the time he thanked the nice owner and begun walking through the streets again, he felt a drop on the top of his inky black hair. When he looked up, another drop fell right on his forehead, splattering when it landed. Kuroo hissed, knowing exactly what that meant.

Before Kuroo could properly respond, there was a sudden downpour, heavy rain falling all around him. His sweater was getting heavier by the second, filling with water as he continued to run back in the direction he came from, shielding his eyes with his hand. 

Realizing that he had brought his camera gear in his backpack, which was also getting drenched as it slapped against his back, he immediately panicked and hid under the closest awning. The rainfall was incredibly loud but he was glad that he found somewhere to hide out before it got even worse. However, he desperately needed to make sure his equipment was okay.

Luckily, the awning Kuroo had decided to hide under belonged to what looked like a small bakery. He was sure if everything didn’t smell like wet asphalt, it would probably smell delicious outside too. 

When he opened the door, the bell hadn’t even finished jingling above him before there was already a voice hissing at him.

“You’re going to get water all over my floor! Hold on! Hold on!”

Kuroo couldn’t see where the voice was coming from but he found himself too scared to move. He still had the door half-open and he wasn’t sure if he should even close it at that point or not. He just froze.

The bakery was a bit bigger on the inside than he had thought, but it was still fairly compact. Main pastries and baked goods were displayed underneath a glass case up front like expected, and a large chalkboard menu was hung up on the wall behind it. The writing was beautiful and curvy, and while Kuroo was too busy standing there admiring the white lettering, a man that looked to be around his age popped up from somewhere in the back, his arms full of what seemed to be tarp or something similar to it. 

Kuroo looked down and saw that he had indeed created a puddle on the welcome mat that sat inside the door. The young man immediately began spreading the tarps all along the wooden floors, taking a few glances up at Kuroo to make sure that he hadn’t moved from his spot at all.

When he was done, he huffed and placed his hands on his hips. Kuroo quirked an eyebrow up at the man but found it endearing when the other grinned at him.

“Okay, hi! Welcome to Blue Castle! I didn’t want you getting the floors wet. The rain came out of nowhere.”

Kuroo nodded, thanking him as he walked up to the glass case to peer at everything that was inside. It ranged from fruit cakes to muffins to baked breads stuffed with things he didn’t really consider before. They truly did bake a wide variety of things here.

Kuroo began to shiver a little bit. He should probably order something so he could sit at a table and check out all his gear. The young man was smiling at him radiantly, but Kuroo knew that had to have been a customer service type of grin. 

So Kuroo decided he would get a handful of items so he could bring it back home to Kenma too. 

He picked out a fruit tart, a few different cookies, a slice of melon cake, and he made sure to grab two slices of apple pie, Kenma’s favorite, so the two of them could eat their desserts after dinner tonight. When the young man picked out all of the items and put them into a pretty box and wrapped it with some aqua ribbon, Kuroo finally got to see the nameplate on his apron. Oikawa Tooru.

“Thank you,” Kuroo said once the box was safely in his hands. 

Kuroo took a table in the back, carefully placing the box down before slugging his backpack onto the seat of his chair. He thoroughly checked everything inside, making sure none of it had been damaged. Luckily for him, it seemed that due to his backpack being double layered in material, his equipment was safe.

He sighed in relief and plopped down onto the chair at his table. He definitely got lucky. He was also glad he had invested in a sturdy backpack.

With the camera in his hands, Kuroo began checking its functionality to definitely make sure everything was okay. Everything seemed to be working thankfully.

“Are you a photographer or something?” 

Kuroo pulled his gaze up immediately, looking at Oikawa Tooru with his hand on his hip. 

“P.S. You’re still dripping wet and getting it all over my floors.”

Kuroo knew he was being scolded but couldn’t help the sharp laugh that bubbled out of his throat. “Who verbally says P.S. anyway?”

Oikawa’s eyes narrowed and Kuroo snapped his mouth shut. He shouldn’t be picking on the baker. It was his shop after all, plus, he looked like he had a nasty bite if prompted. 

When Kuroo stood up with a mumbled apology to try to further avoid leaving water on the floor, Oikawa waved his hand. “It’s already wet. I’ll have one of the others clean it up when you leave.”

Kuroo apologized once more but didn’t entirely know how to react when Oikawa still stood a couple tables away from him, staring.

Finally, Oikawa asked again. “So photographer?”

Kuroo fumbled with the heavy camera in his hand, nodding. “Yeah. I’ve been doing it for a while now. Since middle school.” 

“Take a picture!” Oikawa demanded, one hand still on his hip, his other hand held up in a peace sign. 

Kuroo decided to humor the baker, lifting his camera to his eye and taking a picture of Oikawa who had been ready with his pose. It was quick and Kuroo hadn’t fiddled with the settings at all or even bothered to switch lenses, but when he pulled the camera back, he found himself surprised.

Oikawa was standing in front of the bakery’s large window, the background of Oikawa’s stature just the rain outside plus the bakery’s name printed on the glass. Oikawa’s bakery was dimly lit and definitely had the proper lighting to flatter Oikawa’s sharp and beautiful features. His smile seemed like it was genuine, which Kuroo somewhat didn’t expect, but it was thoroughly a gorgeous photo. Oikawa was perfectly centered, in focus, and despite the dreary background, there was something incredibly warm about it. 

“How’d it come out?”

Kuroo turned the camera around and showed it to Oikawa. Oikawa stared at it for a moment before making a noise of acknowledgment. 

“Not bad, Photographer-kun. I mean you did have a gorgeous subject to work with.”

“Kuroo Tetsurou,” he returned his name instead, snorting at the nickname that was longer than his actual name. “Kuroo’s fine.”

Oikawa immediately pulled his wallet out of his jeans pocket, moving his apron to access it better. When he began filing through the money slot, Kuroo began waving his hands. 

“No! No charge!”

Oikawa looked up at him with an expression that faintly looked like annoyance. “You pay people for their services, Kuroo. That’s how the world works.”

Kuroo pondered it over for a moment. He wasn’t sure why Oikawa was immediately irritated with the fact that he had tried to reject the money, but he guessed it was because of the fact that Oikawa was a baker and provided a service himself. 

“I’m not doing it for money.”

“Clearly. Photography isn’t the most luxurious business,” Oikawa sighed, pulling out a few bills and handing it to Kuroo. It was 5000 yen. “It’s all I have on me right now. If a stranger asks a professional photographer to take their picture, it’s usually for money. Not free.”

Kuroo awkwardly stared at the note in his hand, unsure of what to do with it. Oikawa seemed adamant on giving it to him, but how weird it was to be accepting money from a stranger who just asked for his picture. Kuroo was used to people asking for their pictures to be taken all the time. 

But when Oikawa’s gaze didn’t waver, Kuroo thanked him again and stuffed it in his pocket. He’d use it for something later.

\---

Kenma looked at Kuroo with a softened look when he saw the apple pie in the bakery box.

“I see you went down to Tooru’s bakery,” Kenma noted, immediately serving the dessert on his plate. “You sure brought home a bunch of stuff.”

Kuroo made a noise of agreement, sitting at the barstool at Kenma’s counter. Kenma sat across from him, the two of them eating pastries from the box. When Kuroo took the first bite, he felt his mouth water.

“It’s so sweet,” Kuroo noted happily, tasting the sugar across his tongue. “I’m surprised it’s this good. We don’t have anything like this back in Tokyo.”

“Of course not. It’s industrialized and monopolized out there. Tooru has a good shop out here.”

Kuroo grinned. “Tooru? You guys close or something?”

“He was one of the first people I met out here in Baba,” Kenma informed in between bites. “He’s been running that shop before I got here. He’s been in the business for a couple of years I think.”

Kuroo nodded, pulling his camera out of his backpack and showing the picture he took of Oikawa to Kenma. Kenma looked at it with interested eyes.

“Did you ask him to take that?”

“He asked me. Then paid me for it.”

Kenma smiled and Kuroo had to laugh the moment he realized what he had said. 

“Sounds like Tooru. He takes passion very seriously. It’s probably why he wanted to pay you for your work.”

“I think I’m going to go back tomorrow,” Kuroo commented once he had finished his fruit tart. A few crumbs had fallen onto his shirt and he shamelessly wiped it off, Kenma grimacing at the audacity. “I saw he also served coffee.”

“Tomorrow is a Wednesday. It’s the best day to get coffee there because it’s so empty. But why do you want to go back? Just for the coffee?”

Kuroo slapped the 5000 yen note on the counter, causing Kenma to jump at the sudden movement. 

“I’m gonna buy 5000 yen’s worth of pastries.”

\---

It seemed like a brilliant plan the more Kuroo thought about it. He wasn’t entirely comfortable taking any sort of money from the baker so he would just have to invest it back into the bakery. It was full-proof.

Kuroo got dressed in a rush, excited to put his plan into action. He slipped on some black boots, his jeans, a peacoat, and a red scarf before saying goodbye to Kenma and heading out.

It was just as cold as it was yesterday but Kuroo made Kenma promise him that the news station said that there wasn’t going to be rain at all today, and then double checked it for himself. They said there wouldn’t be any today, and if there was, it would just be a light drizzle. Kuroo didn’t want to take any chances this time, so he fastened his umbrella to the top of his backpack and trudged along, completely prepared to enter the bakery clean and dry.

However, after he got to Blue Castle, Kuroo’s grin dropped when he saw it wasn’t Oikawa at the front counter but a small and definitely energetic orange-haired employee. While he was handing off the box to the customer in front of him, the employee excitedly waved at Kuroo once he noticed the bell above the door ring upon his entry.

“Hello, hello!” The employee greeted. “I’m Hinata! How can I help you today?”

Kuroo looked around timidly, disappointed that Oikawa wasn’t there to witness his masterplan. What was the point if Oikawa wasn’t there to see it? He politely dodged the customer heading out and smiled at the young man up front.

“Hi,” Kuroo greeted. “I was wondering if Oikawa was around…?”

Hinata looked up at him with wide brown eyes and he was pouting slightly. “Oh, sorry, was there something you were unhappy with? I can try to fix it?”

Kuroo waved his hand. “Oh, no! Nothing like that. Sorry, I’m not a customer trying to complain. I’m just looking for him… Personally.”

The cashier’s shoulders sagged, clearly relieved that Kuroo wasn’t there to start something involving the service and Kuroo briefly wondered if it was because Hinata just didn’t want to look like he wasn’t doing his job properly or if it was perhaps because Oikawa could be that scary if upset. 

Hinata ducked behind some of the machines, hiding himself somewhere in the back. Kuroo could faintly hear him calling out for his boss and some chattering. Kuroo found himself awkwardly shuffling on his feet. In hindsight, his fool-proof plan wasn’t… fool-proof. It already showed that there would be some difficulty— Hinata being the prime example for the first bump in the road. The second bump was when Kuroo realized how awkward it was that he made Oikawa ring him up. It was too obvious. 

Panic settled in the pit of his stomach. He was an absolute idiot. Kenma would tease him about this for days if he was lucky. Probably weeks.

Oikawa did come out from the back, however, his polite business-establishment-owner expression worn well. When his eyes landed on Kuroo, however, he quirked an eyebrow. 

“Kuroo?”

“Hi,” is all that Kuroo managed to squeak out, awkwardly waving a hand at him. “Nice to see you again.”

“Is there anything you need?” Oikawa asked, cutting straight to the point. Kuroo must’ve interrupted him and he wanted nothing more than to have the ground open up and swallow him whole. “I’m glad to see you back here, though. Can’t resist the pastries, hm?”

Kuroo exhales what feels like volumes and volumes of air, slowly feeling the tension creep out of his shoulders. Okay. He could work with this.

“I wanted to ask what you recommended,” was what Kuroo rolled with. It slipped off the tip of his tongue but he was so thankful that it did. He couldn’t stop staring at the way Oikawa’s brown hair framed his gorgeous face and it took everything in Kuroo’s power not to trip over his words. “I’m Kenma’s new roommate? He loves your pastries so I thought I’d get some of his favorites and whatever you recommended.”

Oikawa’s eyes lit up. “Ken-chan? You’re his new roommate?” 

Kuroo caught glimpse of orange hair peek up from behind one of the coffee machines but before Kuroo could think too hard about it, it dawned on him that he had also come to try some of the coffee. He had no idea when Kenma would come back so he probably wouldn’t bring one home for him like he had planned.

“Yeah. I just moved in a few days ago.”

Oikawa whistled. “Ken-chan must really like you to let you live with him. Here, I’ll pick out some of the things he likes and I’ll go over everything else.”

Apple pie was the first thing to go in the box and Kuroo insisted on picking up two slices. Oikawa also put in a couple of white chocolate macadamia cookies, a small cinnamon bread, and a snickerdoodle. When it came to picking out things that Kuroo would probably like, Kuroo found himself wanting to try just about everything. 

It all looked so delicious. It was amazing meeting the person behind all of the pastries, whose heart was completely devoted to baking these delicious treats and Kuroo wished that he had unpacked his camera to snap a few pictures of the displays.

Kuroo ended up with a banana walnut muffin, a green apple cupcake, and Oikawa had insisted on the milk bread, insisting it was his favorite food so he had spent a long time doing his best to perfect the recipe. Kuroo did eventually end up ordering a cup of dark roast, barely remembering at the last minute. 

Oikawa packed everything up neatly except for muffin and cup of coffee which Kuroo insisted that he would eat here at the bakery before heading back home, which the baker just set aside on a paper plate. 

Kuroo grinned madly when he slid over the 5,000 note, Oikawa eyeing it the moment he caught onto Kuroo’s giddy smile.

Oikawa looked between the note and Kuroo and when it finally dawned on him, Oikawa barked out a deep laugh, eyebrow raised as he covered his mouth. “That’s why you were so eager to come back?”

Kuroo could feel his cheeks burn, eyes staring down the baker. He was too afraid to back down. “Yeah. I told you I couldn’t accept it.”

Oikawa finished counting the change, handing it over the counter in between them. But Kuroo was already there, shaking his head with another grin. Oikawa clicked his tongue and thrust his hand out more aggressively. “Photographer-kun, take it.”

Kuroo hummed. “Consider it a tip. Thanks, Oikawa!”

Kuroo slunk off into the corner of the bakery, sipping happily on his cup of coffee. It was brewed perfectly, Kuroo finding relief in the warm liquid that pooled in his stomach. It was nice feeling so warm. He even dunked a part of his muffin in the coffee, eagerly munching on the piece. 

A few minutes had passed, Oikawa having returned to whatever he was doing, Hinata back out and sweeping some of the tables off. He looks a little awkward which Kuroo can’t figure out as to why. The young cashier is looking back and forth from what he was doing to Kuroo’s sitting presence multiple times and he wasn’t sure if it was something he was going to comment or not.

After a couple more moments passed, Hinata still glancing up every now and then, Kuroo wiped the corner of his mouth and waved Hinata over.

“Is everything okay, Chibi-chan?” Kuroo asked with his chin resting on the palm of his hand. “I see you look a little uncomfortable. Sorry if I did something.”

Hinata sighed, shaking his head. “No, you didn’t do anything.” But he was chewing on his bottom lip tentatively, clearly wondering on whether or not he should explain himself. Kuroo gives him time and after a few more seconds of silence pass, Hinata’s shoulders sag again and he’s looking at Kuroo with puppy eyes.

“Sorry. Are you and Kenma… Seeing… each other?”

Kuroo immediately chokes on the piece of muffin he had been trying to swallow, patting his chest diligently as Hinata squawked, worrying about a customer choking and dying in the middle of his shift. Kuroo washed it down with coffee, huffing as his lungs managed to catch air again.

“No, we are not,” Kuroo chuckled when Hinata seemed to have settled. “We are just friends. I’ve known him since he lived in Tokyo. Grew up together.”

Hinata nodded, grinning at the explanation. “S-sorry,” he mumbled. “I didn’t mean to sound intrusive.”

Kuroo looked up apologetically, sympathizing with the slight tint to the cashier’s pale cheeks. It was obvious was Hinata was hinting at and Kuroo smiled warmly.

“We’re just roommates,” Kuroo explained again, making sure the redhead understood completely. “I’m in town for a bit and Kenma is letting me crash in his apartment until I go back to Tokyo—”

“Tokyo, eh?” Kuroo looked up at the baker’s voice, Oikawa stepping into the conversation with a smug grin. “Big shot photographer over here from the city?”

Kuroo scrunched up his nose with a laugh. “Not a big shot photographer but yes, from Tokyo. I’m here doing my senior project.”

Hinata had a million questions, Kuroo’s eyes widening with each one. It was impressive how many different questioned the cashier had, Kuroo doing his best to answer each of them. Oikawa had even taken a seat at the table right next to theirs and listened to each one.

How big is Tokyo? Pretty big.

What is it like living in the city? Dirty, busy, but full of life. 

I heard Tokyo is expensive. Is that true? Well Oikawa here charges half of what the commercial bakeries would charge if that’s any indication.

What’s university like? Stressful. It’s filled with a lot of pretentious people sometimes. I needed a break.

A break? So what’s the reason you came out here?—

Kuroo’s back goes a little rigid. It wasn’t a big, tip-top secret but Kuroo hated explaining the trouble he was facing with his final project. How do you explain that you’re lacking motivation at such a crucial time? Kuroo loved photography but a part of him regretted making it into a career. It was beginning to become difficult to separate work and what he loved. 

Kuroo loved portraits, pictures with large and detailed backgrounds, and colorful shots. He hated having to photograph something he had no control over— he wanted to photograph on his own terms and deadlines in areas he was interested in.

Oikawa, however, seemed to have noticed the tension in Kuroo’s body, placing a large hand on Hinata’s shoulders, the cashier jumping at it.

“Hinata, do you mind going in the back to check on the oven? I want to make sure nothing is burning. I put the next round of cookies in early.”

Hinata practically dashed off, running behind the counter to do whatever it was that his boss had asked of him. By the time Kuroo looked up, Oikawa was still in his seat, smirking at Kuroo. Kuroo could almost see the gears turning in his head, although he couldn’t figure out why.

“What’s up?” Kuroo asked directly, quirking an eyebrow. 

“Just surprised. Big shot Tokyo university photographer visits Baba, a small town. He doesn’t want to take money for his service, and orders his coffee black but stuffs his face with sugar treats.”

“Don’t say service like that—”

Oikawa scoffed, ignoring it with a high laugh. “You’re an odd one, Photographer-kun.” The baker stood up, wiping his hands on his apron as he looks back in Hinata’s general direction. “Tell Kenma to come visit more. I guess I wouldn’t mind if you tagged along too.”

Kuroo’s eyebrows immediately rose, a small smirk forming soon after. Oikawa looked down, throwing a victory sign up and disappearing to the front where Kuroo could faintly hear the bell above the door ring, signaling a new customer. 

Oikawa Tooru was just as odd, Kuroo decided.

\---

Oikawa’s shop eventually becomes somewhere for Kuroo to hide away and plan for school. The shop owner has an uncanny way of giving Kuroo space when it’s needed or providing a few comments whenever he senses Kuroo needs some guidance. It’s not much. They’re not quite friends yet or anything, but considering Kuroo is new to town and absolutely doesn’t have any acquaintances outside of Kenma, Oikawa is the closest thing.

Hinata has been very friendly, much more so when Kenma did come to visit eventually, the video game developer surprisingly fond of the ball of sunshine that constantly radiated a permanent glow. 

Today, Kuroo huddled over his camera, carefully sifting through what was on its memory card. Kenma offered a few words based on the questions Kuroo had tossed his way, but he still couldn’t figure out which ones he wanted to select for his gallery. It was still early— Kuroo did have a little while longer to figure things out, but he found himself groaning at the thought that he hated most of them.

“So noisy,” a voice commented, snapping Kuroo’s gaze up. Kenma was still fixated on his handheld, nodding at the new presence.

“Hello, Sugawara.”

“Kenma!” Presumably, Sugawara chirped, sliding into their booth, pressing his side up against Kenma’s smaller stature. “It’s nice to see you in the shop again!” Brown eyes met Kuroo’s and Kuroo couldn’t help but immediately want to snap a picture of the silver-haired person invading their personal space. He even had a beautiful mole underneath his eye. Kuroo’s fingers twitched. “Who are you?”

While it wasn’t malicious and more curious, Kuroo felt himself sink in himself slightly. “Kuroo Tetsurou,” he filled in. “Nice to meet you. I’m Kenma’s friend and new roommate.”

Sugawara reaches across the table and steals a bite of Kuroo’s cookie, grinning when the photographer didn’t protest. 

“Sugawara Koushi, but please call me Suga. I’m one of the other bakers here. Are you new in town? Kenma has never mentioned you.”

Kuroo glanced sadly at Kenma who still hadn’t bothered to officially look in their direction. Kenma sighed at whatever was happening on screen, or Kuroo’s sad face— he wasn’t entirely sure yet. 

“You can’t be upset that I didn’t tell anyone about you when you, again, haven’t visited me in a year.”

Kuroo physically flinched at Kenma’s words. He awkwardly laughed, rubbing the back of his neck as he met Suga’s gaze with a sheepish smile.

Suga returned the grin. “Busted. But hope to see you around, Kuroo. Oikawa mentioned something about a handsome photographer popping in now and then, and it seems that I’ve finally had the pleasure to meet you.”

Kuroo feels a wave of shock creep up across his skin, surprised entirely at the all-knowing wink Suga tossed his way before he returned to the kitchen in the back, Kenma looking at him with a flat look.

“Kuroo, please don’t pursue Tooru. I like him and I don’t want you to ruin—” 

“Ruin?!” Kuroo wailed, eyes widened. “I’m not pursuing anyone, and Kenma how can you say that it would be me to ruin things?”

Kenma simply returned to his screen, fingers flying across the controls despite Kuroo’s insistent cries.

\---

Shimizu Kiyoko was oddly charming, although Kuroo had a feeling that she was secretly into Suga, the two of them stealing whispered conversations when they thought no one was looking. Unfortunately for them, Kuroo’s photographer skills has him snapping pictures when they were quiet and slightly flushed. He wondered if everyone else also thought it was unfair how much beauty got dumped into those two, leaving less of it for everyone else.

Kuroo managed to keep Oikawa’s interest, however. Apparently, according to his childhood friend, Iwaizumi Hajime, Oikawa tended to grow bored of things quickly and move on. Kuroo was amazed the baker was still interested in holding a conversation with him whenever he walked into the bakery and ordered a dark roast coffee and a slice of milk bread. Some days, it would already be prepared upon his arrival, Oikawa dismissing the thought of doing something nice for Kuroo entirely.

One day, when Kuroo was sitting in his usual spot in the back corner, he had a laptop perched on the table, multiple binders and papers scattered everywhere, and two cameras in his lap with one in his shaking hands. He had taken a lot of photos of the town but there was something missing: a theme. 

There was a missing link to every picture and Kuroo found himself struggling with it. 

Oikawa hadn’t come to bother him in a while and he oddly found himself wishing the baker would. Oikawa was witty and sarcastic but had good intentions. He was straight-forward and Kuroo appreciated that. It was hard to find nowadays, especially when it came to art.

Luckily, Oikawa found his way over a few minutes later, sliding into the booth’s seat that sat across from Kuroo, Oikawa’s eyes fixated on the mess between them.

“Wow, busy much?”

Kuroo groaned, resting his chin in his palm. His back felt good at the relief in posture as he leaned forward. “Yeah. It’s… hectic.”

Oikawa hummed, taking a sip of the tea he brewed himself. Kuroo could smell that it was black tea. 

“Photographer-kun.”

“Hm?”

“Why are you into photography?” 

Kuroo blinked, tilting his head to the side for a moment. His eyes traced Oikawa’s and was surprised to see Oikawa staring at him straight on, his gaze never waivering. 

It was a simple enough question. It wasn’t an unusual one at all, especially for someone who was pursuing photography as their career, but it felt oddly intimate for some reason. Kuroo felt a heat spread across his cheeks as he contemplated. 

“I like capturing moments in time,” he shrugged. “Sorry, that’s probably cheesy as hell, but I like being able to provide moments in time that people normally forget. Portraits are my favorite—” 

“It is cheesy,” Oikawa laughed and Kuroo suddenly snapped his mouth shut. “Not in a bad way, though. It’s cute. I just mean you like doing it, right? Then why are you stressing so much about something you’re supposed to be enjoying?”

Kuroo glanced down at the binders underneath his laptop and by his elbows. They were all of his past collections. Photos upon photos of anything and everything Kuroo wanted to exhibit to someone or the public. He had brought them to sort through to make sure he wasn’t being repetitive, but just found himself more overwhelmed than anything.

Kuroo tugged the scarf around his neck tighter, nervously fidgeting with something since he had put his camera down. “I do enjoy it. Do I not look like I am?”

“No.”

Kuroo laughed, listening to Oikawa chuckle soon after. He met the baker’s gaze, eyes falling on brown ones that were looking at him expectedly. 

“It’s hard. I’m top of my class.”

“Boo hoo, must be hard to be on top.”

Kuroo can’t help the scoff that barrels out of his mouth, eyes lazily tracing over the thick binders again. His college career was in every single one of these. “It is. Expectations. Pressure. People have been watching out for me, waiting to see what I do next. Everyone wants to criticize. I make something average, I lose every single person who invested in my future. They don’t need average. They’ll only support those at the top.”

Oikawa was speechless throughout the little monologue Kuroo gave, and by the time he cuts himself off, he feels a strong flush across his skin. 

But if Oikawa noticed how embarrassed Kuroo was, he didn’t comment on it. Instead, the baker leaned back in his chair, wiping some of the flour on his apron off while he decided on how to respond. Kuroo couldn’t find it in himself to really say anything after, and luckily Oikawa didn’t take long. 

He leaned forward, mirroring Kuroo’s pose with his chin in his palm. “I kind of see what you mean. No one believed in me with my bakery so I guess I come from the opposite side of your coin. Can’t say I completely relate but I can see.”

“I just worked really hard to get where I am and gain my reputation. Sure I’m currently at the top of my class and that might seem impressive, but I don’t feel like I deserve it. It’s a different kind of pressure— one that I’m not sure I know how to cope with.”

“You’ll do fine,” Oikawa commented, Kuroo raising an eyebrow at how quick and bland the response was. But, he can’t say what he had been expecting. “If it’s something you enjoy, then you’ll do well in it no matter what. You clearly have the work ethic to put into it.”

“There are plenty of people who work harder than me—” Kuroo began but jumped when Oikawa holds up a hand and grins. 

“There are also plenty of people who don’t work as hard. Own up to your top spot. Let it fuel you, not bring you down. Own your pride.”

Kuroo tossed the string of words around in his head for a while, dutifully sipping on his now cold coffee while Oikawa hummed and fingered through some of the binder’s contents, commenting on what he liked from each picture. He liked the lighting in this one, the focus of that one, the composition of the first one. One by one, Oikawa sifts through each one, Kuroo absolutely fascinated. 

“This one is really cool,” Oikawa commented quietly, almost to himself. He turns the binder around a few times, viewing at the particular photo in all angles without taking it out of the protective sleeve. Kuroo found that he really appreciated it. “It’s bright and colorful, right? The overlays aren’t heavy. Definitely is something you should try to implement again. Your colorful work is the best, honestly.”

Kuroo nodded, taking in each word. It was strange to see Oikawa so diligent in sifting through Kuroo’s work without him even asking to. Oikawa was still technically at work and even though Hinata and Kiyoko were up front managing the counter, he was taking the time out of his own work time to sit with Kuroo and… do whatever it was that he was doing. Encouraging? 

Kuroo studied the way Oikawa’s eyes scanned each photo finding something positive to say about every single one. Sometimes he would ask a question or two about what the concept was or why Kuroo decided to shoot the subject on that side and not the other, but there was definitely a lot of encouragement, even if it wasn’t entirely direct.

Kuroo could feel his heart slightly swelling with fondness. Oikawa wasn’t all too bad. 

Every now and then, Oikawa would look up through long lashes, batting them a few times whenever he directed a comment at the photographer, to which Kuroo replied to diligently. Sure, Oikawa didn’t know all the terms or every single technicality, but he was thorough in what he did say. 

After Oikawa finished through the first binder, which Kuroo realized was his last project dedicated to springtime, the baker reclined in his seat and took the last sip of his tea, eyes focused on Kuroo. 

“Thanks,” was all Kuroo managed to ungraciously spit out. Oikawa laughed slightly, grabbing Kuroo’s matching empty cup. “Let me grab you another one.”

\---

Kuroo ended up making the mistake of coming into the shop when it was busy. He was usually really good at timing his visits but after glancing at his phone, he realized that it was a Monday afternoon. Oikawa’s bakery was always busiest on Mondays due to the Monday special they had (25% off baked pastries if you purchased two) and the time was prime time for those who were just getting off work. 

He inwardly groaned when the seat in the corner was taken by someone, his usual spot occupied for the time being. The line was terribly long and Kuroo was just tall enough to peek at the bouncing red-head up front as he energetically grabbed whatever Iwaizumi was shouting at him.

Kuroo knew it was a busy night when Iwaizumi was there to assist. 

He knew that he would probably be able to get away with skipping the line and just ordering him and Kenma some dessert to go, but the guilt that welled up within him convinced him to stand in line like everybody else. 

Unfortunately, that meant Kuroo was stuck outside in the very back, clutching his jacket around his frame tighter. It was chilly out even though the sun hadn’t set yet, much like his very first night in Baba. He was just thankful that it wasn’t raining this time around.

While he knew everyone up front was diligently doing their best to accommodate the rush, Kuroo found himself in a line that was hardly moving at all. The air was beginning to really bite at his cheeks and he found himself sniffling once his nose began to run. Kuroo honestly felt bad but truly did consider going home emptyhanded. 

Just as he was about to exit the line and head home, his phone began blaring, startling not only him but a few of the others who were standing in front of him in the line. He fished out his phone from his bag, smiling as Bokuto Koutarou flashed across the screen, his other best friend’s face grinning back at him.

“Bo?” Kuroo answered, shifting the weight from one leg to the other. “I haven’t heard from you in a while, man!”

He could practically feel his friend’s energy radiating through the static. It made him miss home a little bit, although he wouldn’t tell Bokuto that at all— Bokuto would call him lame and cry himself. 

“Kuroo! I miss you!”

The photographer found himself laughing, taking a polite step to the side so he wasn’t being too much of a nuisance to those in front of him. Hopefully the line would die down by the time his call ended. It felt good to hear Bokuto’s voice and judging by the background noise, he could faintly hear Akaashi in the background asking Bokuto if Kuroo had actually answered.

“I miss you guys too!” Kuroo returned. “How’s everything been?”

Bokuto and Kuroo mindlessly chitchat, Bokuto excitedly explaining that Akaashi had gotten a perfect score on his last exam and they called because this was the time they would normally go out drinking in celebration. Admittedly, Akaashi’s good grades were never a surprise— it was just a lame excuse to go party whenever they felt like it. Akaashi never minded. He was shockingly really pleased with the deep music and expensive alcohol. 

“Are you guys getting ready now?” Kuroo questioned, smiling at the ground. “You should wear that black denim jacket, Bo.”

“Way ahead of you, dude,” Bokuto scoffed as if it had been obvious this whole time. “Got the denim jacket and the tight jeans.”

“I’m sure Akaashi appreciates.”

“He looks unimpressed but I think you’re right, man.”

Both of them laugh while Kuroo leaned on the bakery’s window, the glass cold even through his clothes. The sun was getting lower in the sky, although sunset definitely wouldn’t be for a while longer. He vaguely wondered what it looked like in Tokyo right now. Logically he knew it looked the exact same— it wasn’t like they were in half a world away. Although, it did feel like it sometimes.

“So have you made any friends out there? Ready to replace us yet?”

Kuroo’s body shook with laughter. “I made a few. Not many. Baba is a small town, man.” 

“Akaashi and I are both requesting to know who you’ve replaced us with. We understand Kenma but nobody else is acceptable.”

“Just a few people, especially from this local bakery. I’m pretty familiar with… pretty much anyone who works here now that I think about it. I should probably branch out.”

Bokuto’s laughter bellowed through on the other line and Kuroo scoffed when he could hear his friend laughing at him. 

“A bakery?” 

“Yeah. I’m getting to know the owner very well. His name is Oikawa Tooru. Pretty cool guy.”

“Gay.”

Kuroo sputtered, hand covering his mouth as he choked down a laugh. “What the hell, Bo?”

He jumped when a knock on the glass startles him, Kuroo gasping right into the receiver. Bokuto immediately is asking a billion questions as to why his friend was suddenly scared, but Kuroo smiles when he sees Oikawa behind the glass inside, quirking an eyebrow at him. 

In one hand he has a cup of coffee, steam rolling off the top of it and slightly fogging up the window, another hand holding a plate of milk bread. Kuroo found himself laughing, earnestly laughing.

“It’s Oikawa,” Kuroo commented to Bokuto after nodding at the baker inside, indicating he would be right there. “Fuck, Bo. Remind me to tell you about him next time. He has coffee inside for me and I’m fucking freezing out here.”

Bokuto was quiet for a moment before drawling out a long and powerful “GAY” to which Kuroo immediately groans. 

“You’re literally dating Akaashi—” 

Bokuto yells “GAY” into the receiver to push his point home and Kuroo found himself ending the call, deciding that the milk bread and coffee inside would be better than Bokuto’s absurdity.

\---

The first time Kuroo had gotten a glimpse of Oikawa’s work ethic was at the crack of dawn. It was super early but Kuroo had asked Oikawa if he could come in when Oikawa got there so he could work on everything in peace. While Kuroo’s focus was his gallery coming up, he still needed to upkeep with his online courses—ones he had to take in place for moving out to Baba for a whole semester. It was more work than he had anticipated, but getting up and finishing it earlier in the day was better for him than it was doing it in the afternoon.

Oikawa reluctantly agreed, although Kuroo did have to promise to help out for an hour and that he needed to be there before sunrise. Kuroo wasn’t exactly a morning person, waking up at that hour was excruciating. He had no idea how Oikawa did it every morning.

When he knocked on the bakery’s glass doors, he tried to peer in through the gaps of the shades in the window but didn’t immediately see a light on. Oikawa better not have tricked him—

The front door swung open, revealing a wide-eyed Oikawa whose eyes fell on Kuroo in slight annoyance. Kuroo quirked an eyebrow but saw Oikawa’s expression soften when the baker realized it was him.  
“Didn’t think you had it in you to be here this early,” he commented, stepping aside to allow Kuroo in. 

Kuroo rushed inside, unwrapping his scarf the moment he felt the heater had been turned on inside, sighing contentedly as Oikawa immediately began brewing him coffee. The smell of the dark roast wafted through the air and as Kuroo took the scent in, he realized he could also smell the oven in the back.

“You’re baking at this hour?” Kuroo questioned, leaning his hip against the front counter. 

Glancing around, he realized that none of the lights had been turned on save for the one where he assumed Oikawa was baking. He had never been back there yet, although he figured he would probably today if Oikawa was going to be asking him to help. 

“The bigger things, yeah,” Oikawa grumbled, scratching at his chin for a moment. He looked a little tired himself but seemed to be waking up as the minutes passed. He had already gone through his cup of coffee. “I do the big desserts like the cakes and the stuff that requires more thorough planning. Chibi-chan handles smaller things for now like cookies and the cupcakes and muffins. Kiyo-chan and Suga-chan are a bit of middle ground—they work on the macarons and eclairs. It’s a team effort.”

Kuroo hummed, feeling the warmth of his coffee spread in his stomach. Oikawa looked a little calm, calmer than usual anyway. It was probably the early curls of sleep pulling at him. 

With the dimmed lights, Kuroo couldn’t help but find himself entirely enraptured by Oikawa’s beauty. Soft lights glowed on his skin, casting light on high cheekbones and gorgeous eyelashes. He looked so soft like this, eyes focused on the cup in his hand, absentmindedly talking about his bakery. He definitely had a team working with him in the day, but at the early hours like this with the lights turned off and the sun not even out yet, he looked absolutely stunning and pliant. 

Kuroo vaguely wondered if Iwaizumi was his only friend outside of work. He hadn’t really seen much of a selection outside of Blue Castle’s employees.  
Something struck Kuroo as Oikawa being lonely and his heart sank a little bit at the thought. 

“Well, I assume I won’t really be touching the baking stuff today.” Kuroo felt the tension in his shoulders, his eyes still fixated on the way Oikawa’s expression softens each passing moment. “But let me know whatever you need help with and I’ll do my best.”

Oikawa looked up quietly and Kuroo could feel his breath catch. The distance between them shortens, the baker taking a few steps closer to where Kuroo is leaning against the counter, slightly boxing him in. They’re not touching but Oikawa is easily within Kuroo’s personal bubble. 

“Photographer-kun,” Oikawa mumbled, Kuroo’s breath steady and uneven. “What’s it like in Tokyo?”

Oikawa looked up with such hopeful eyes. It was a sharp contrast to his usually composed demeanor and Kuroo isn’t sure how to react to it. Instead, he thrums his fingers on the front counter he’s pressed against and chews on his bottom lip thoughtfully. 

“Busy. There’s a lot of people with many places to be, many things to do.”

“Do you have a life like that? So busy.”

Kuroo blinked. He wasn’t entirely sure what Oikawa was trying to get at, what he meant by his question. But Kuroo tried his best to answer regardless, focusing on Oikawa’s brown eyes.  
“Sort of. Everything feels like it moves too fast. I don’t ever feel like I can just get a chance to breathe. It’s why I came here to Baba where Kenma lives. I needed a break from it—I needed a change of environment.”

Oikawa suddenly stepped back, the air around Kuroo suddenly feeling absent and cold. The heater was still on, that much he knew, but there was still a slight chill that crawled up his spine as he focused on the baker who had returned to his own space. 

The moment was slightly heated and Kuroo couldn’t figure out what the tension was about. They were simple questions but looking at Oikawa, he knew there had to be something deeper. It always seemed like there was. 

Kuroo finally managed to set his backpack and camera bags down at his usual corner, returning to Oikawa who had called him into the back where the kitchen was. It was bigger than he had anticipated and was something he knew fit Oikawa’s higher standards. Everything was perfectly cleaned and organized, despite Oikawa having been working in it all morning to get a head start for the day. There were a few pans and dishes in the sink that needed to be washed, which is what Oikawa ended up asking Kuroo to do anyway. 

While he worked on washing everything, he watched Oikawa work. He was checking the oven every so often, mixing things in bowls on the side, wiping off the counters when something got too messy. He was diligent, thorough, and Kuroo couldn’t help but watch him over his shoulder.

It was a sight to see.

When Kuroo finished his busywork, he padded over to Oikawa who had been piping some of the finished slices of cake. His tongue was sticking out slightly and Kuroo found himself chuckling.  
Kuroo reached out and wiped off a bit of flour that had been sticking to Oikawa’s cheek and the baker scrunched his nose up to look at why Kuroo had been invading his personal space. But Kuroo found himself stiffening when Oikawa’s gaze turned a little heavy, his eyes hooded slightly. He looked so pretty. Even if he was covered in chocolate and flour everywhere. 

Kuroo stepped back suddenly, trying to put distance in between them, immediately asking for another task. Oikawa hummed, thinking, finally instructing Kuroo to help set up the display by the cashier. There was a set of pastries and goods on the kitchen counter, ready to go.

By the time Kuroo had finished painstakingly arranged everything to the best of his abilities (and patiently waited while Oikawa fixed a few of his arrangements), Kuroo found himself taking a few pictures now that the sun had come up and begun shining light through the gaps in the shades. It was still pretty dim in the bakery, the windows still drawn shut and the lights turned off in the main dining area, but they had two hours before opening. 

Kuroo stretched his back, feeling it crack with each joint. He hardly did anything but somehow still felt fairly tired. Oikawa seemed to have woken up more and more as the morning progressed. After his second cup, he looked like the snarky Oikawa Tooru that Kuroo had grown to know.

The baker had brewed another cup for Kuroo as well, the both of them huddled in Kuroo’s favorite seat in the corner. Oikawa was hunched over some paperwork, something that looked like budgeting and finances while Kuroo worked on an essay that was due the following night. He had asked to come early to get a head start on his work but with all the stuff that Oikawa needed help with, he only had gotten an hour extra to his work time. He didn’t mind though and while Oikawa didn’t say it, he knew that he was appreciative. 

“Looks complicated,” Kuroo commented, eyes scanning over Oikawa’s neat handwriting. “Budgeting like that.”

“It is.” Oikawa had placed the pen down and groaned, leaning back in his seat. “We’re well within budget but it’s still important to cut costs when available. I don’t want to get cocky and think we have more money than we do. That can ruin us financially.”

Kuroo wasn’t familiar with how businesses work at all but knew that what Oikawa was saying seemed logical. Especially with being a small shop with a specific niche, it couldn’t be easy to plan for the future when a lot of it is probably month to month. 

“Sounds hard,” Kuroo noted, laughing at Oikawa’s flat expression. “But I don’t know how you could go under when I spend all of my poor university student money here.”

Oikawa laughed, shoving Kuroo’s shoulder from across the booth, his nose scrunched up slightly with every shake of his shoulders.

\---

Kuroo became familiar with Baba in no time. He was a regular at Blue Castle but had become friendly with many of the other local shops in the area. Ushijima’s farmer’s market was a good place to visit whenever Kenma complained that Kuroo ate all the apples again. Oikawa begged Kuroo never to give Ushijima even an ounce of his money, but the farmer was too cute and polite for Kuroo to ever see what Oikawa hated him so much. Something about a rivalry, but Ushijima seemed oblivious to the whole thing. It was oddly endearing.

There was a local coffee shop as well which Kuroo never would have visited if Suga hadn’t taken him there. There was no need to check out another place that served coffee when he could just get a cup of it (often for free) at Blue Castle. However, Suga insisted that they visit because Kindaichi was once an apprentice at the bakery but branched off when he fell in love with coffee. His shop offered a mean americano from what Suga said and Kuroo couldn’t disagree once he had tasted it for himself.

Sometimes Kuroo and Kiyoko were sent to grab flowers from the flower shop a few blocks over. Apparently, the head florist named Yachi had a good selection of edible flowers as well as decorative ones. She was a cute little thing, surprisingly small and cheery. Turned out she was Hinata’s roommate and was very friendly with everyone in the bakery. Kuroo was now one of the many others associated with Blue Castle that she was acquainted with. 

Kuroo found himself absolutely smitten with Baba. The people were all so friendly here, although he wasn’t sure it was somewhere he would want to stay for the rest of his life. He missed the city terribly and spent a lot of time facetiming with Bokuto and Akaashi, the two of them still very much present in Tokyo. 

“Do you ever get homesick?” Oikawa asked, the tip of his shoe nudging Kuroo’s as they sat in the booth again. Kuroo had just finished submitting an assignment, Oikawa just finishing closing up the bakery for the night. “Why don’t you go visit?”

Kuroo hummed. “I’m scared it’ll break me out of my mindset. I’ve been doing pretty good with my photos here. I’m scared returning to the busy life of Tokyo so soon could ruin that. Look.”

He pulled out one of the cameras in his bag, flipping the screen on and showing Oikawa what was on his screen. Oikawa cooed at it, pulling it from his fingers and scrolling through some of the pictures. A lot of them were portraits, a lot of them landscapes. Portraits would always be Kuroo’s favorite but there was something absolutely homey about Baba and he tried his best to capture it.

“This is cute,” Oikawa huffed showing Kuroo the picture he took of Suga and Kindaichi laughing with a cup of coffee steaming in between them. It was soft lighting, much like a lot of Kuroo’s other photos. It was one of his favorites. He wasn’t even trying to take a photo for his gallery—it had just been something he wanted to capture. “This one too.”

Oikawa diligently sorted through every single one, recognizing when he hit older photos that he had already gone through prior. At this point, Oikawa had played such an important part in Kuroo’s work that it was outstanding. Not even Kenma, who was a wonderful friend when he wanted to be, could sit there that long and comment on every single thing he saw. However, Oikawa did the opposite and was always quick to offer his advice and opinion.

Kuroo’s gallery was approaching sooner than he had anticipated. He didn’t have long before he had to leave Baba and return to Tokyo and he briefly wondered how much he would miss Blue Castle and Kenma, deciding it would probably be a lot.

“Photographer-kun,” Oikawa called, surprising Kuroo as he slid into the booth on Kuroo’s side, their knees bumping as Kuroo quickly tried to make room. He could feel his cheeks turning red at Oikawa’s warmth and he was glad that the baker was too occupied with what was on the screen. “When did you take this?”

Kuroo looked down, smiling slightly at the picture of Oikawa basking in the sun at one of the other tables. It was a day Kuroo had come after rush hour and caught the baker sitting in the sunniest spot of the shop, his eyes clothes and a small smile on his face. He had been listening to Suga tease Hinata about something if Kuroo remembered correctly, but had been a little too tired that day to join in.  
Oikawa’s soft side was becoming Kuroo’s favorite the more and more he saw it. 

“Remember when Suga asked Hinata what his type was and then Hinata perfectly described Kenma? And Suga wouldn’t shut up about it?”

Oikawa immediately began laughing, his grin wide as he took a better look. “I can’t believe I didn’t notice you took this. You’re a creep, aren’t you?”

Kuroo scoffed. He took another bite of his fruit tart and glared at the baker beside him, Oikawa snickering. “I can delete it, no problem.”

Oikawa gasped, pulling the camera close to his chest. “You wouldn’t! It’s too pretty!”

“It is,” he echoed, mouth still full of food. “But I don’t have a problem excluding it from my gallery.”

Before the embarrassment of Kuroo’s mistake in agreeing that Oikawa’s photo was pretty settled in, he could already feel Oikawa’s body tense a little bit. He immediately began panicking, waiting any moment for Oikawa to get upset.

He was surprised when Oikawa did the opposite, leaning his head on Kuroo’s shoulder. Kuroo’s heart was beating in his chest wildly. It felt like it was thrumming so hard that he could feel it in his throat.  
Oikawa’s hair was soft, some of it tickling the side of Kuroo’s neck and cheek and Kuroo could feel himself begin to melt into it entirely. 

“You’d put this picture of me in your gallery?”

Kuroo reached out and grabbed the camera, flipping through some of the folders on it. He showed a few others he had bookmarked for future use, some of Hinata, some of Suga and Kiyoko, and even some of Iwaizumi brooding off in the corner as he looked out the window. They all had a soft glow to them, something warm and comfortable about each one. 

Then Kuroo flipped to the first picture he had taken in Baba, the one of Oikawa that he had tried paying him for. It was still as cute and charming as it was the first time he took it. “I also plan on using this one.”

Oikawa laughed lightly, pushing himself off of Kuroo’s shoulder. His cheeks were slightly tinted red and Kuroo couldn’t help but feel like his was too. 

“Well, I am probably the best person for the job after all. I mean look at how gorgeous I am here.”

Kuroo found himself laughing again, nodding. “Can’t say I disagree.”

\---

Kuroo’s gallery was getting closer and closer. Kenma had finally come home after a week of being gone for work and the moment he walked into Kuroo slumped over the kitchen table drowned in stuff for his gallery, Kenma had commented that he should go back to working in an office but Kuroo insisted he stay and he would do his best to stop moping around.

Halfway through trying to finalize some of his pictures and plan on how he wanted them to be presented, he realized that he had been doing something that felt so generic. He had come hoping to find something bold and powerful but all of his pictures were soft and warm and soon enough, anxiety began to well within him.

There was no way he had time to pick his theme and start over. His trip was supposed to end in a couple of weeks, there was no way that he had enough time to do it again. 

“Kuro,” Kenma grumbled, eating a bite of rice as he sat on the kitchen counter. “I can feel your negative energy here. Ayame is hiding in the room because she can feel it too.”

Kuroo winced at his friend’s words, slightly tugging his hair as he groaned into his laptop. His whole body felt terribly stiff and all he wanted to do was curl up in a ball on his bed and just sleep everything away. It had been a stressful revelation and it was something he felt put his whole photography career in jeopardy. 

“Kenma, I don’t know what I’m supposed to do. What if everyone thinks these are boring?”

Kenma rolled his eyes, Kuroo feigning a dramatic gasp.

“They’re not boring,” his friend muttered tiredly. “I think your theme is fine. So what if it’s not colorful and exotic? You didn’t honestly expect to find that in a small town anyway, did you?”

Kuroo can’t say he did, but these photos were so domestic that he wasn’t sure how well they would be received. It was hard—he was known for dramatic portraits and bright pops of color. Tender and genuine photos were not his forte and while the pictures weren’t terrible by far—he was secure enough in his skills—they weren’t a Kuroo Tetsurou staple.

He buried his face in his hands, fighting the tears that wanted to well up. It was so embarrassing. It wasn’t that he was embarrassed to cry in front of Kenma, but it was just so embarrassing how stressed he was feeling. 

He took a deep breath. “Kenma, thanks. You’re right.”

“I’d tell you if they looked like shit.” 

Kuroo barked a laugh all of a sudden, a deep grin showing on his face. Kenma wasn’t wrong. 

“Thanks.”

“Did you want me to call Tooru?”

Kuroo’s eyes darted upward, looking at Kenma with a shocked expression. “Why?”

“Don’t be stupid, Kuro. I know you two have something going on. I hear your alarm in the mornings. Tooru told me you’ve been helping out a lot and whenever I go to Blue Castle, I see you two together at all times. Does Tooru even work anymore with you there?”

Kuroo wanted to feel mortified. He really did. But he couldn’t force it even if he tried—he just felt a sense of warmth spread throughout his chest, his eyes widening slightly.

“I don’t know about that.”

“I do. I’ll call him. I can still feel your sense of anxiety and it’s making both me and Ayame anxious too so I’ll have Tooru come fix it.”

Kuroo tried to explain that Oikawa did not in fact need to come “fix” anything, that Kuroo would manage fine on his own. But Kenma was already hopping down, putting his dish aside as he tapped his phone’s screen, excusing himself to call the man himself. 

Kuroo felt himself shrink into his seat. How was he supposed to entertain Oikawa? They had never seen each other outside of the bakery or the occasional trip to get lunch together. Oikawa being in his home? The thought had never occurred to him. 

Then a different kind of panic settled into his stomach, Kuroo eyeing the living room cautiously.

Luckily Kenma wasn’t a slob—he was lazier than anything. But, it didn’t help that Kuroo was also lazy lately with all of the school work and photography stuff he had been dealing with that their living room definitely looked lived in. 

Which, he supposed, was the point of a living room.

But he sprung up, immediately grabbing whatever needed to be cleaned. Water bottles were tossed in the recycling bin, blankets were folded on top of the couches, papers and junk mail had been rid of, and Kuroo made sure to pick up every lost sock possible, an alarming amount of them stuck in between the couch’s cushions. He didn’t have time to separate his and Kenma’s by the time the video game designer came out and informed him that Oikawa would be coming over for dinner. 

Kenma quirked an eyebrow up at Kuroo hurriedly pulling out pots and pans, the photographer’s eyes wide. 

“What are you doing, Kuro?”

“Dinner! Kenma, we don’t even have dinner when it’s just the two of us—why would you invite him for dinner? Do you know how to cook? I don’t! I only know how to work the rice machine—oh, shit, what does he even want to eat? Did you ask?!”

Kenma looked at him with a blank expression, holding up his cellphone, Kuroo snapping his mouth shut.

“Kuro, I just planned on ordering takeout. I’m impressed you even knew where the pots were.”

Kuroo didn’t want to admit that he only knew where they were because he had a craving for instant noodles in the middle of the night and needed to boil some water. Kenma was already looking at him with judging eyes. He didn’t need to add more to it. 

Once Kuroo had finished putting everything away and making the dining room table somewhat presentable with all his schoolwork scattered across it, Oikawa was already knocking at the door, takeout in hand. Turned out Kenma had ordered it and Oikawa had picked it up.

Kuroo awkwardly let the baker in and found himself shocked to see Oikawa out of his work clothes. He had a white beanie on and a black bomber jacket, a white scarf wrapped around his neck to protect him from the increasing chill. Fall was fading into winter now. 

When Kuroo had taken the bags and set them on the counter, he called out for Kenma to come out since Oikawa had arrived. The three of them sat at the table and Kuroo found that he couldn’t keep his eyes off Oikawa. It was the way his mouth formed words, the way his eyes turned into crescents whenever he laughed too hard, the way he teased Kenma and Kuroo like he was born to be a sarcastic soul.  
These were things that Kuroo saw all the time at Blue Castle, but in the comfort of his own home was something else. It was odd having someone like Oikawa in his personal space. It wasn’t often he allowed people over, and sure Oikawa was more of Kenma’s friend than his, and this was very much more Kenma’s space, but interacting with Oikawa outside of the workplace was new and almost exhilarating. It wasn’t like they were doing anything wild. It was just a simple dinner with friends and takeout nonetheless. But it still almost left Kuroo breathless.

The three of them talked long after dinner was finished. Kenma was surprisingly really attached to Oikawa which wasn’t common for a man of few words. Oikawa and Kuroo were the ones to carry the conversation more, but it was just so nice to have a night like this.

It reminded him of Bokuto and Akaashi back home. It made him feel like he was at home. 

When Kenma checked his phone, he started tapping into it. He had been texting Hinata all night, that much Kuroo knew. Kuroo always wanted to ask Kenma what his feelings for the baker-in-training were but Kenma was more private in those affairs. 

“I’m going to Hinata’s tonight,” Kenma announced, standing up to throw away a good chunk of the trash.

A shiver ran up Kuroo’s spine when the thought of him and Oikawa being alone crossed his mind. He dared a glance at the baker who was already looking at him with an unreadable expression. This really shouldn’t be anything new—they spent a lot of time alone normally. But there was something different about it being private instead of a public space and Kuroo could tell Oikawa was thinking the same thing with the way his lips were pursed. 

“You going to be out late?” Kuroo croaked, standing up to help with the trash. “I can keep the door unlocked for you—” 

“I’m spending the night. Hinata said he bought the newest game in our favorite series so I probably won’t be home until tomorrow. It gives both of you plenty of time to figure out Kuroo’s mess.”

Kenma tossed Kuroo a glance and he could practically feel the weight of it. Under normal circumstances, Kuroo would thank him up and down for being the best wingman there ever could be, especially since Kuroo knew that this was likely planned, but he was feeling quite the opposite.

It had taken him a long while to settle down with Oikawa here with Kenma, but he would have to work on calming down again once Kenma left. Kuroo’s feelings for Oikawa were a bit messy and jumbled. He didn’t have time to sort through them, and he didn’t particularly want to. 

But this was a direct attempt from Kenma on fixing just that. 

Kuroo groaned.

\---

Luckily, Oikawa was a pro at carrying a conversation when there was tension. The two of them worked on Kuroo’s gallery selection, the baker providing input and advice whenever Kuroo questioned which one of five shots looked the best, even when they probably looked the exact same to an untrained eye.

Oikawa was diligent, much like he always was, and it was just nice to have a third opinion on everything. Kenma had been really good at saying his input and Oikawa was thankfully no different.

An hour in, Kuroo had pulled out a bottle of wine. Yachi had given it to him during one of his visits, insisting that Kuroo’s love for red wine likely outmatched hers and it would go to better use with him. With a bit of alcohol in his system, he could feel himself relax into it more. 

“This is good,” Oikawa commented, swirling some of the dark liquid in his glass. “It’s not the cheap shit that I end up buying when I get off work.”

Kuroo laughed, rubbing Ayame’s forehead as she purred from on top of the table. She seemed to have gotten bigger and bigger with each passing week. Kuroo had only been in Baba for a few months but kittens grew so fast. 

“Yacchan gave it to me. She had gotten it as a gift but she doesn’t like red wine. Said she preferred white.”

Oikawa scrunched his nose up, taking another sip. “I hate white wine.”

Kuroo hummed, nodding. 

Eventually hours passed, Oikawa still scanning each photo and discussing Kuroo’s ideas with each one.

“So what’s your theme, Photographer-kun?”

“Home Away From Home,” Kuroo echoed, having repeated that phrase numerous times in his head. “I don’t think that Baba will ever be my home but… it’s pretty close.”

“So why did Ken-chan insist that you were having a breakdown over your gallery? It seems like you have it all figured out.”

“Kenma was exaggerating,” Kuroo sighed, leaning his chin in his palm. “I was, well am, worried that it isn’t good enough. It feels so generic. I feel like it’s something everyone and anyone can do. I can’t just be anyone for this gallery. It’s my senior project.”

“I don’t think it’s generic. It sounds like it would be, but your version of home is different than everyone else’s. The person who sits next to you in class isn’t friends with these people,” Oikawa explained, pointing at home of the photos on Kuroo’s screen of Iwaizumi and Kiyoko, some even of Ushijima which Oikawa blatantly ignored to Kuroo’s amusement. “You all have different versions of how you want to shoot something, right? You might think the theme is generic, but the execution isn’t.”

Kuroo blinked up at the baker, his bottom lip tugged in between his teeth. “Sounds like you’ve practiced that.”

Oikawa huffed, eyes narrowing at Kuroo. It looked playful though. “How generic is a bakery? It’s not special. It’s not groundbreaking—there are bakeries everywhere, even here in Baba. You learn that you might blend in with the bigger picture, but that’s okay. If it’s something you can take pride in, then that’s what should matter, not whether someone finds it boring or not. Do you find your work boring?”

“No.”

Oikawa tipped his glass up, Kuroo following the movement and clinking their wine glasses together. 

“Then, cheers to that.”

It was 3am by the time Kuroo decided that his eyes were struggling to stay open. They had gone through most of the bottle of wine and Kuroo offers his room to Oikawa as he had driven there. The baker reluctantly accepted, insisting he needed to get up for the bakery early anyway and Kuroo and Kenma’s apartment was much closer to it than his own. 

Kenma, true to his word, stayed at Hinata’s. It felt a little unnecessary, but it dawned on Kuroo that Kenma probably wanted to stay at the cashier’s place. 

“Need any more blankets?” Kuroo questioned, popping into his bedroom where he insisted Oikawa stay while he took Kenma’s bed. “It gets kind of cold in here.”

“I should be fine,” Oikawa yawned, curling into Kuroo’s comforter. “Your bed is comfy, Photographer-kun. I don’t know how you ever leave it in the mornings.”

“It’s hard, I’m not going to lie.” 

Kuroo wished him a goodnight before settling into Kenma’s own bed, Ayame nestling in by his head. He fell asleep with a smile, a lot of the stress that had been welling within him all day slowly disappearing.

\---

Kuroo is super close to finishing his gallery. More additions get thrown into it and he decided to call the entire collection simply Baba. It came across as more of a travel collection than anything but every time he saw the soft photos staring back at him, he slowly grew more confident in presenting them. It had been a long semester and he had been so grateful towards Kenma for housing him, their friendship stronger than ever.

However, with the end of his semester drawing near, Kuroo realized that his time in Baba was eventually going to come to an end. Everyone asked when his gallery would be but Kuroo never had an exact date. It was something that had to be set up with the university and that was something out of his control for now. 

However, as he submitted his final essays and assignments for the semester, he was forced to purchase his train ticket back home, officially sealing away the date he was to leave Baba. He was extremely saddened to leave and for some reason, he struggled telling everyone else when his last day was. 

Luckily, hardly anyone asked when he would be leaving—they were usually more concerned with the gallery date. They insisted on wanting to attend but he still didn’t have an exact date. 

“Ayame is going to miss you,” Kenma said one night, Kuroo packing up some of his things in advance. “She already meows when you leave for the bakery.”

Kuroo knew that it was Kenma’s own way of saying that he would also miss the photographer and Kuroo smirked. “It’s okay. You can admit you’ll miss me too.”

“I didn’t say that.”

“You’re thinking it though.”

“Don’t wait another year to visit me.”

Kuroo dropped the packing tape, the object hitting the ground with a thud as he looked at his friend with a strong pout. “Kenma…”

Kenma looked at him completely unphased though, eyes blinking at him slowly. He and the cat looked a lot alike the more Kuroo thought about it.

“You’re going to come up to the gallery, right?” Kuroo finally asked after a few heavy moments of silence. “I’ll pay for your train ticket once they give me an actual date. You can stay with me.”

“Yeah, I’ll come. Are you going to invite everyone else?”

Kuroo failed to respond. More silence passes between them and Kuroo can feel Kenma’s expectant gaze on him as his friend crosses his arms over his chest. 

Kuroo really wanted to invite everyone. Hinata and Suga talked endlessly about wanting to visit Tokyo for the first time, insisting that Kuroo take them sightseeing. Something about a sky tree? Kiyoko too had said she wanted to attend and while less enthusiastic, she promised she would make it out there when Kuroo got a date. 

However, when it came to Oikawa, Kuroo couldn’t find it in himself to ask. He had absolutely no idea why. 

Oikawa had been the other person beside Kenma to help him out so thoroughly, possibly even more than Kenma. Oikawa and Kuroo had poured over endless photos discussing, choosing, discarding for hours and hours. The only other person who knew Kuroo’s gallery like the back of their hand was the baker, yet Kuroo still somehow couldn’t invite him up to Tokyo. Oikawa had never asked. Kuroo never did either. 

“I’ll invite them,” Kuroo responded after a while, although with no specifications. “I need a date first.”

Kenma seemed to have accepted the answer, nodding before tossing Kuroo another cardboard box per request. Kuroo worked on putting away some more things. He hadn’t brought a lot when he first arrived especially since he had traveled by train, but now that he was leaving Baba, it was clear that some of the stuff would have to be sent back.

New clothes, new trinkets, new books. Kenma promised to send them back if Kuroo had packed them up. 

“When are you going to tell everyone that you’re leaving?” 

Kenma had been holding Kuroo’s train ticket for a while, reading the departure date and time. Kuroo had purchased the ticket the night before and hadn’t been to the bakery since, but he wasn’t sure how he wanted to tell everyone. 

“I don’t want a farewell party and we both know that Suga is going to throw one. It’s going to be too sad, Kenma!”

“So you’re just not going to say anything?”

“I want to. I just need to figure out how.”

Kenma didn’t seem pleased but ultimately, at the end of the day, it was Kuroo’s choice to make. When he extended his hand out for the ticket, Kenma passed it to him with a small huff. Kuroo would have to buy him another piece of apple pie later to make up for it. 

Kuroo looked at the ticket while chewing on the inside of his cheek. One week from now he would be back in Tokyo. He would finally be home and joking around with Bokuto and Akaashi. He’d even be happy to see his annoying roommate Yaku.

Kuroo was finally going to return home.

\---

“Don’t tell anyone,” Kuroo hissed, slapping a hand over Suga’s loud mouth. The secondary baker whimpered, slapping Kuroo’s hand away when Kuroo deemed it safe. “I haven’t told anyone else yet. I’m going to do it one by one. I’m telling you first because I want to beg you to not throw a goodbye party.”

“What?! Kuroo, we _have_ to—” 

“No, you don’t!” Kuroo is pulling Suga back down into the booth, desperately making sure Kiyoko or Hinata weren’t a witness to the situation. “Suga, it’s going to be so sad, I don’t think I can handle it.”  
Suga’s eyes narrowed at him. “You can’t expect me not to throw a farewell party! That’s so cruel!”

“Suga, I swear you will not be invited to the gallery if you throw one. I just want to say goodbye to everyone in peace and just go. It’s not like I’m dying. I’ll be visiting.”

Suga didn’t look convinced but nodded with a huff. He looked immensely displeased, much like Kenma did when Kuroo admitted he wasn’t sure how he was going to tell everyone but doing it one by one seemed to be the best option for him. It was less overwhelming this way. 

In all honesty, he was just beating around the bush on how to tell Oikawa. It wasn’t going to be an easy task for him and he just wanted to approach it slowly. 

“And I swear, Suga, if you tell anyone before I do, you’re dead meat.”

Suga wiped the silver hair out from his eyes and huffed again. He had a slight pout that Kuroo just wanted to pinch off but he nodded regardless.

“Fine. I know that’s something you need to do.”

“How about before I go, we go out for drinks and we can count that as our goodbye party?”

At that, Suga’s eyes lit up and Kuroo felt satisfied with the compromise. It seemed like the secondary baker was too. 

Next were Kiyoko and Hinata, followed by Iwaizumi who Kuroo didn’t know that well but knew him well enough to insist they go out for drinks. The same speech had been given to them: _don’t tell anyone, I want to do it myself. No goodbye party. I will let you know when the gallery is given a date._

This was all in effort to preserve Oikawa from knowing. As Kuroo tackled each person, sadly smiled and said he would visit again soon to every single one, the weight of telling Oikawa grew heavier and heavier. He was struggling to come up with a way on how to tell him.

Every time Kuroo came to help open or to grab lunch with him, the words die in his throat. 

He couldn’t figure out why it was so hard. He wanted to tell Oikawa, wanted to tell him that they didn’t have a lot of time, that he would invite him to Tokyo soon, but every time Oikawa smooth voice spoke or his head tilted back In joyful laughter, Kuroo couldn’t find it in himself. 

Kuroo, however, was running out of time.

He was leaving in three days. Oikawa still had no idea. 

Everyone thankfully had been honest and didn’t tell Oikawa anything, hardly even discussed it amongst themselves, which Kuroo greatly appreciated. After a while, he realized it was hard for him to tell Oikawa because he was going to miss him the most. 

Eventually, most of the week passed, Kiyoko’s smile turning sadder which each day, Hinata’s bright eyes looking gloomier at his departure date came closer. 

Before he knew it, his room was packed up, him and Kenma having had their own farewell at home with dinner and movies, and it was time to go out for drinks with everyone at Blue Castle (and Iwaizumi, who while helped out from time to time, but technically not an employee) and he knew that it would have to be time to tell the baker.

He shouldn’t have waited until the very last night though, he realized with great guilt.

They do have to travel a bit to the edge of Baba, the town barely having a good bar on the outskirts. It was owned by twin bartenders who spend the night gawking over Kuroo being a photographer and from the city. The group gets a kick out of it once the twins serve them an extra round of shots in return for their picture being taken. 

Kuroo hadn’t brought his best camera with him but he did bring one of the smaller ones, dutifully snapping their picture and exchanging emails so he would be able to send it to them. 

Kuroo was worried that the night would turn sappy, but luckily it hadn’t. Kiyoko and Suga had spent most of the night on the dance floor, Iwaizumi, Hinata, and (surprisingly) Kenma diligently at the bar, Iwaizumi asking Kenma more about his career with Hinata diligently listening. Oikawa, while the last to arrive, was probably the highlight of Kuroo’s night. They spend their time on the other side of the bar with their own drinks, Oikawa ordering the sweetest drink imaginable and somehow convincing Kuroo to do the same. 

As far as the baker knew, this was just like any other night. Sure they all hadn’t gone to a bar together, or really all went anywhere as a group, but it was likely that he just assumed it would be their first time doing it. Apparently Oikawa loved the bars but hardly had time to go visit them. 

Kuroo wasn’t entirely drunk but he did have a fair amount of alcohol in his system. He took a couple of shots with everyone (except Kenma who insisted that he wanted to stay as sober as possible) and as he swayed to the music, Oikawa was looking at him with a heavy gaze again.

“What’s with that look that you always give me?” Kuroo managed, leaning his elbows on the counter. “You always give me that expression and I never know why.”

Oikawa about jumped in his seat, eyebrows furrowing. “What are you talking about?”

“You look like you have something to say but you never do. I’ve seen that expression so many times.”

Oikawa immediately looked awkward. Kuroo wasn’t sure what to say in response, although he didn’t feel like he crossed a line or anything. Oikawa didn’t seem to be bothered but there was a thick silence that settled between them, the heavy bass filling it in instead. 

After a while, Oikawa looked up at Kuroo, glass pressed to his lips. “Let’s go back to the bakery.”

Kuroo looked startled, surprised at the sudden request. However, the baker’s gaze is firm and oddly sobering, Kuroo eventually nodding in agreement. He made his round through the bar after asking for a moment, making sure to say his final goodbyes to everyone. Suga and Hinata are uncharacteristically mopey, clinging onto him in a hug tighter than expected, and Kiyoko even shed a few tears. 

Iwaizumi wished him the best and to keep in touch, and before long, Oikawa and Kuroo are headed back to the bakery in a cab.

Kuroo sighed when he stepped inside Blue Castle. It would be his last time inside for a while. 

While Oikawa makes them both some tea, Kuroo settles on top of the front counter like he always did, smiling gratefully when Oikawa offers him the Styrofoam cup. 

“Why did you want to come back?” Kuroo questioned, the warm drink much appreciated. “Are you honestly trying to work again?”

“Kuroo.” 

Kuroo jumped with a quirked eyebrow. Oikawa never called him by his name.

“Hm?”

“What am I to you?”

Kuroo’s heart stuttered, his throat seizing as he choked on a sip of tea. It burned, his fist pounding against his chest as he tried to catch his breath. Oikawa had been staring at him with that heavy gaze again, firm and steady. He hadn’t even flinched. It felt like a challenge.

“I appreciate you in my life—” 

“Is this really how you’re going to approach it?”

Kuroo flinched. “What are you talking about, Oikawa?”

“I see the way you look at me,” he about whined, hand gripping his cup tighter. Kuroo froze, eyes widened. “I’m not blind. Sure, Iwa-chan had to point it out to me, but once he did, I noticed.”

Immediately, Kuroo wanted to backpedal. This was not a conversation he expected having, tonight or really ever. It wasn’t something he had processed properly, had come to full terms with. Kuroo had never been with someone before—it was all new territory with him. He hardly developed feelings for anyone, Oikawa being a strong exception. 

He wasn’t entirely ready to have this discussion.

But the way Oikawa was looking at him with his bottom lip tucked in between teeth, his eyes trying very hard to stay on Kuroo’s, the way he looked so nervous but brave, Kuroo realized he couldn’t do that to him. Especially since it was his last night.

“Oikawa, I need to tell you something,” Kuroo gulped. “I—I bought my—” 

“No,” he interrupted, almost slamming his cup down. “I need to know. Before anything else you have to say. Is this in my head? Am I waiting around for nothing?”

Oikawa was a little breathless, his chest heaving slightly as he demanded answers. The bakery was dim yet again and Kuroo could hardly make him out in the dark but he feels a small sense of panic form. How was he supposed to be able to answer Oikawa when he wasn’t even sure himself?

“Oikawa, I need you to know that I don’t just see you as a friend,” Kuroo spilled, sighing heavily. “I think you’re gorgeous when I probably shouldn’t. I enjoy spending time with you—I want to see you all the time. But, I’ll be honest. I haven’t really thought much further than that right now. Graduation is so close and I am eventually moving back home, and, and—” 

Oikawa stepped inside Kuroo’s personal space, hands on Kuroo’s knees. With Kuroo sitting on the counter, he does have more height, although not much. He had to look down at the baker and was surprised to see Oikawa’s brow slightly creased, tongue licking his lips in thought.

“I want to kiss you,” Oikawa admitted, not even giving Kuroo time to be shocked. He pulled Kuroo down, pressing their lips together and Kuroo embarrassingly makes a small noise in the back of his throat. 

When he pulled back, he can see the heated look to Oikawa’s expression. His eyes are slightly hooded and he’s looking at Kuroo almost predatorily. Kuroo pressed the tips of his fingers to his lips, still feeling the slight tingle to them. It was almost intoxicating, although much too quickly.

Kuroo blamed it on the liquid confidence, alcohol still laced on Oikawa’s breath and likely his too. 

“I like you,” Oikawa said with vigor. His grasp on Kuroo’s knees tightened, much like Kuroo’s heart. “I like you a ton. I hate playing games though, Kuroo. I don’t plan on playing.”

“I’m not trying to play,” Kuroo gasped when Oikawa moves his hands higher, gripping his hips firmly. “I told you, I just haven’t had time to process anything. I don’t do this often.”

“I don’t either. But I’m tired of you pretending like there isn’t anything there.”

“I’m not pretending!” Kuroo placed his hands over Oikawa’s shoulders, shaking him slightly. “I know something is there, okay? I’ve known! Kenma told me like, two weeks in not to date you because if we broke up, it’d be awkward to see you. I’ve known for a while. I’m not pretending, I just can’t focus on it right now with the gallery—”

But Kuroo’s rant got cut off when Oikawa gripped his hips tighter, squeezing them hard enough that Kuroo interrupts his speech with a deep whine. Seconds later, Oikawa has Kuroo pulled down and their lips against each other. 

Kuroo felt like his head was spinning. He wasn’t sure if he was feeling that way because of the alcohol in his system or if it was because of the way Oikawa’s tongue was expertly playing with his, wet and slightly sloppy, but he couldn’t find it in himself to mind. It was a sensation that sent electricity throughout his bones, across his skin. 

Oikawa’s grip on his hips tightened for a moment before pulling Kuroo closer to the edge, Kuroo breaking apart to gasp. However, Oikawa pressed their lips together again as he spread Kuroo’s knees apart to slot himself in between them.

This position felt so much better. Oikawa’s skin was hot, Kuroo’s fingertips running across his neck and collarbones before reaching underneath from the bottom of his shirt, feeling the expanse of a firm stomach. Not once had he expected to be in this situation with Oikawa, Kuroo remembering the first time they met and Oikawa trying to shove money at him. That seemed so long ago when in reality it had only been a few months. 

Kuroo groaned again when Oikawa ground into him, Kuroo extremely thankful for the pressure against the front of his jeans. Oikawa’s hands went to grab at his belt and immediately Kuroo snapped out of it, pushing Oikawa back slightly. 

“Wait, Oikawa—” 

Oikawa’s hands froze as he looked back up, his breath coming out in short pants. “What? Is it really that important right now?”

“Yes!” Kuroo bit back a small chuckle. “Oikawa, I’m not going to sleep with you when we’re both not sober.”

Oikawa had another pout on, eyes still hooded. “I’m fine with it.”

Kuroo placed his hands on Oikawa’s cheeks, the baker sinking into the touch quickly. Oikawa was so soft, so gorgeous it hurt. Kuroo really wanted to continue, God he did, but it was clear that while Oikawa had strong feelings for Kuroo, Kuroo hadn’t had the time to sort through his yet. 

It wouldn’t be fair to step forward like this when he owed Oikawa more than a drunken night. Oikawa seemed to have taken the hint, although he looked a little sad. When Kuroo hopped off the counter, he grabbed the baker’s wrist, pressing a firm kiss on his cheek instead, Oikawa startling at it. 

“I promise we’ll talk about it soon. Please give me some time.”

Quietly, Oikawa nodded.

\---

“I’ll text you when I get there,” Kuroo promised, hugging Kenma tightly. Kenma surprisingly put up little resistance, although he wasn’t hugging back as strongly as Kuroo was. “It’ll be a while and you know there’s always that part of the train where I lose signal. But I’ll keep in touch this time, I promise.”

Kenma patted Kuroo’s pack lightly, nodding. “Okay. I’ll hold you to it this time.”

“Please text me a picture of Ayame when you get home. I miss her.”

“Sure thing.”

Kuroo hugged Kenma one last time, his cheek smooshed on top of Kenma’s browning roots. After Kuroo made a big deal about being able to visit and that he wasn’t dying or anything, he felt an intense wave of sadness while he and his friend said their goodbyes. 

The train was almost there to stop in Baba. Kuroo would board it and ride it all the way back to Tokyo. A part of him dreaded boarding it again, remembering how uncomfortable he was the last time, but a part of him was excited to go home and see his parents and friends. It had been months since he had been in Tokyo.

He had texted everyone another goodbye message, promising to also keep in touch with them. The only person he hadn’t been in contact with when he woke up was Oikawa and Kuroo felt so terribly guilty about it. His hangover had been subtle, and he hoped he could sleep the headache off on the train ride, so he imagined Oikawa also had it bad since he had gotten up early like he always did to prepare Blue Castle for the day. 

He hadn’t texted Oikawa, and Oikawa hadn’t texted him. It was a bit of a relief.

After they had left the bakery, they both had taken separate cabs home, Kuroo and Oikawa kissing one last time before going their separate ways in the middle of the night, and Kuroo hoped that Oikawa wouldn’t be too mad when he realized that Kuroo was on his way back to Tokyo. 

He had never gotten around to telling Oikawa, and for that, Kuroo knew he was a weak and cruel man. 

Last night had provided him opportunities if he had just tried hard enough. He had taken the easy way out, he knew that.

Kenma thankfully hadn’t questioned anything either, more focused on getting Kuroo there on time once Kuroo had suffered to get out of bed early due to all the alcohol the night prior. 

When his train rolled up, Kuroo rushed on with a few of the other commuters, waving at Kenma before he took off. Kenma stood on the platform, smiling softly as the doors shut and the train lurched forward, officially signaling Kuroo’s departure home.

\---

**From: Kenma! [01:52pm]**  
You’re an idiot.

 **From: Kuroo [01:52pm]**  
I’m sure, but why?  
Did I forget something?

**From: Kenma! [01:58pm]**  
Yeah. You forgot to tell Oikawa that you were going home?  
Kuro, he’s pissed.

**From: Kuroo [01:59pm]**  
… I know.

**From: Kenma! [02:01pm]**  
Why didn’t you tell him?  
Iwaizumi told him when he asked why you hadn’t come  
around lately and now no one’s been able to find him.

**From: Kuroo [02:02pm]**  
Shit, I chickened out. I’m sorry.  
When was the last time someone saw him?

**From: Kenma! [02:07pm]**  
You’re apologizing to the wrong person. Oikawa stormed out of Blue Castle and  
we’ve been trying to find him since. 

**From: Kuroo [02:20pm]**  
I feel bad. 

**From: Kenma! [02:26pm]**  
You should! Iwaizumi looks like he wants to murder you too. Good luck getting out of this one, Kuro.

**From: Kuroo [07:39pm]**  
Did you guys find him?

**From: Kenma! [07:45pm]**  
We found him back at his apartment.  
He won’t come out. Pretty sure Iwaizumi isn’t going to go  
to your gallery anymore.

**From: Kuroo [07:47pm]**  
Can’t say I blame him.  
Did I tell you there’s officially a date for it?  
If you still want to come anyway.

**From: Kenma! [08:01pm]**  
You’re lucky we’re best friends.  
Anyone else I would have told them no after what you did.

**From: Kuroo [08:03pm]**  
I know. I fucked up. But I’m too embarrassed to talk to Oikawa.  
I don’t want him at the gallery, is that bad?

**From: Kenma! [08:04pm]**  
Why? After all he did?

**From: Kuroo [08:08pm]**  
The director of my program wanted me to pick a photo as my main focus.  
I had to pick a picture out of all of them so they could blow it up the biggest  
It’s supposed to be my final, grand piece.  
It’s of Oikawa.

**From: Kenma! [08:13pm]**  
As gross and cheesy as that is, it’s insane you don’t even want to invite him at this point.  
Kuro, you’re being an absolute dick.

**From: Kenma! [08:51pm]**  
I know you’re not ignoring me right now.  
Kuro.  
Kuro.  
I swear to god.

**From: Kuroo [09:12pm]**  
Sorry, I had a skype call with the director right now.  
It’s hard, Kenma.  
What do I do?

**From: Kenma! [09:13pm]**  
Apologize, you idiot.  
And invite him anyway.  
This is exactly why I didn’t want you to get involved with him.

**From: Kuroo [09:43pm]**  
I’ll fix it.  
Eventually.  
I promise.

\---

Kuroo finished off the rest of his preparations for the gallery. It had been a hectic month, especially with the start of his final semester. He was so close to the end that he could almost taste that damned degree.

He almost forgot how hard it was to prepare for an event like this. It had been a while for sure and the preparations were not easy. The school thankfully handled a lot of it like venue and promotion among campus, but it was up to Kuroo to find prospectors to come and try to critique his work for future job opportunities. 

Kuroo’s connections were mediocre, but he did his best to make it work.

Bokuto and Akaashi had been a blessing in his life again and it was nice to be with them without having to worry about the mess he left back in Baba. Bokuto had asked him about Oikawa but the moment Kuroo told him he didn’t want to talk about it, Akaashi guided Bokuto away from the discussion. It was never brought up again so Kuroo figured that Akaashi had explained that he shouldn’t ask until Kuroo was ready. 

Much to his promise, he kept in touch with Kenma and slowly worked his way to everyone else. 

Hinata didn’t take long to come around, the small cashier too enraptured with wanting to know what Tokyo was like to hold out. Suga was a bit harder but he too eventually warmed back up to Kuroo once Kuroo had admitted he had no right to ask Suga to come to his gallery due to his cowardice, and Suga did promise to come since Kuroo at least knew he was being a dick and needed to fix things 

Kiyoko followed, sternly telling Kuroo he needed to apologize, Kuroo promising he would when he was ready. He just really wanted everyone there if possible. He didn’t even attempt Iwaizumi. 

But as the date of his gallery approached, Kuroo found himself looking at his blank phone screen. He needed to call Oikawa, to tell him that he was sorry, but it never came. The fear that bubbled within him was too strong. Logically he knew that he needed to do it and morally he knew it was expected. 

But the fear of coming to terms with his feelings eventually seeped into fear of rejection. It had been too long and Oikawa was no doubt still thoroughly upset. It had been weeks since he left Baba and had spoken to the baker—how was he supposed to fix things now?

“You know, Kuroo,” Akaashi began, snapping Kuroo’s gaze up from his textbook. The three of them were in the library studying although Bokuto had begun dozing off an hour ago, slight snoring coming from his general direction. “I don’t know what happened back in Baba, but you’ve been upset since.” 

Kuroo chewed the bottom of his lip thoughtfully. “I know. I made a big mistake and I’ve been hiding behind work as an excuse for it.” 

Akaashi nodded, tapping his pencil on the desk. “I figure it has something to do with the baker, right? What was his name?” 

“Oikawa.” 

“Right.” 

“Yeah. It does. We… admitted there was something more between us but I never told him that I was leaving. I had planned to but… I chickened out. 

Akaashi blinked slowly and Kuroo suddenly felt his shoulders sag. He was tired of talking about how much he messed up, about how he made a huge mistake. He knew all of it. He knew that it wasn’t easy and that he had a ton of explaining to do to Oikawa, but a part of him just didn’t want to deal with it. He had his gallery and new classes and every single time he thought about confronting Oikawa finally, he decided against it because he was just so embarrassed. 

“Well, I won’t tell you how terrible that is, but you know, I think you should go back to Baba.” 

Kuroo’s eyebrows furrowed. “What? Why?” 

“You can’t possibly think apologizing over the phone is the way to go. I mean, you do plan on apologizing, right? 

“Yeah, I do. But I won’t be able to go back to Baba until after the gallery at least… It’s just way too hectic right now.” Kuroo glanced down at his watch, hurriedly checking the time. “I’m here working on assignments and I have a meeting with the program director in a couple of hours. I need to meet with the staff of the venue to plan the setup tomorrow… Then a meeting with my professor later that day… Another meeting with the printing company on Thursday…” 

Akaashi held a hand up, Kuroo trailing off. “I understand you’re busy. Just please realize that it’s better in person." 

Kuroo sheepishly nodded, burying his nose back into his textbook. 

\---

“Thank you for coming,” Kuroo sighed, hugging Hinata close to him. It was so good to see everyone and he went down the line, Kiyoko being next followed by Suga. They actually seemed happy to see him which he was terribly thankful for. “I really appreciate you guys coming out.”

Kenma had already been at the gallery for a while now, the video game designer having arrived earlier in the morning to grab some breakfast with Kuroo on the big day. It had been a whirlwind of a day and Kuroo knew that Kenma had slunk off somewhere to catch his bearings. Between the meetings, phone calls, preparations, it must’ve been overwhelming for him.

A part of Kuroo is upset that Oikawa hadn’t come along. It had taken a lot of courage but Kuroo did eventually try to call the baker and ask him to come but Oikawa had been ignoring every single one of his calls. It was to be expected after all. Kuroo couldn’t find it in himself to really be surprised. 

“So what is this grand picture they’ve been advertising?” Suga questioned while Kuroo had walked them around the small venue, the group eagerly chattering about their town being blown up in such beautiful pictures. “I saw it on the brochure.”

Kuroo hummed, rubbing the back of his neck. It was embarrassing to say the least and he hardly felt like it was fair to admit who was the center of it to the employees who worked for him. Kuroo was thankful that they had even come out to the gallery in the first place despite what had happened. He didn’t know if mentioning Oikawa would shift the mood.

“Guess you’ll have to wait and find out,” Kuroo childishly answered, laughing when Suga playfully shoved him. “I’m serious! Wait and find out!”

Suga pouted but paused when two strangers approached the group. Kuroo smiled when he saw Akaashi and Bokuto make their appearance, the both of them wearing fitted suits for the occasion. It wasn’t necessarily a black-tie event but Kuroo was glad nonetheless. 

“Kuroo, this is insane!” Bokuto hollered, his owlish eyes wider than ever. “You look like you had fun out in Baba! We need to go visit!”

“Right,” Kuroo drawled. “Regardless, Bokuto and Akaashi, these are some of the people you’ve seen in my pictures.” 

Kuroo introduced everyone diligently, ensuring that everyone had been acquainted. Hinata and Bokuto seemed to have hit it off instantly, the both of them practically bouncing off of each other’s energy with each passing moment. Akaashi and Kiyoko were strikingly alike and as the group grew bigger, the whopping six of them making their way through the venue, Kuroo somehow still felt lonely. It was a heavy feeling that sunk low in his chest and felt a little cold. 

As Kuroo looked up at one of the pictures of the bakery, he chewed on his bottom lip regretfully. He truly had made a mistake. He hoped that one day Oikawa would be able to forgive him, although he wouldn’t be surprised if he never did.

“And where’s Oikawa?” Bokuto—dumbly—asked, Akaashi’s frame freezing at the question. 

The group soon followed, a wave of tension flowing between them in an instant. Akaashi glared at his boyfriend, Bokuto still completely oblivious to everything that had been going on and Kuroo wanted nothing more than to strangle that owl. 

“I think I need some air,” Kuroo finally said, breaking the awkward silence that had been hanging. “I’ll see you guys after my speech, okay? I go on soon I think.”

Before Kuroo could wait for a response, he was rushing outside, feeling the nighttime air against his cheeks. He could feel the tears welling up but he refused to let them fall, wiping at his eyes with his suit’s sleeve. It was a worsening pain that settled in, Kuroo feeling the weight of his actions all at once. 

It shouldn’t have been that big of a deal. He and Oikawa had never been an item, had never agreed on what they were. It wasn’t until the very last second that Oikawa had told him that he liked him and it was likely due to the alcohol that even gave him the courage. Although, even though it was the liquid confidence that pushed Oikawa to do it, Kuroo couldn’t say that he was as brave. 

It just felt so unfair. Kuroo knew he had messed up. He would make it up eventually. He had already bought a train ticket back to Baba for the following weekend, desperate to make a final attempt to reach out to the baker. Akaashi had been right all along, Oikawa did deserve to hear it in person. 

Kuroo sat on a bench in the courtyard, placing his phone beside his thigh. They would call him when it was time for his speech and the unveiling, so until then, Kuroo could just sit in the cold and wallow. Maybe he should try to call Oikawa one more time.

Before his shaking fingers could press the call option on his phone, a voice startled him.

“Look who it is.”

Kuroo snapped his head up, eyes widening in disbelief. Oikawa was standing there, arms crossed. He was dressed in a suit as well and the first thing that Kuroo could think of was _thank god he’s here.  
_ “Oikawa,” Kuroo breathed. “I can’t believe you came…”

The baker clicked his tongue, eyes narrowing slightly. “Well I knew how much it meant to you. It’s important that one of your star subjects appeared regardless. Luckily driving here took less time than the train does.”

Kuroo couldn’t help but pathetically laugh, his smile turning sad. “Oikawa. I owe you a lot of explaining—”

“Damn right you do,” Oikawa bit. He looked angry, frustrated, and even a little tired. But Kuroo’s hands were clenching and unclenching beside him, fighting the urge to just reach out and touch Oikawa. “You are such an asshole, did you know that?”

“I did. I do.”

“It’s not okay that you fucking just up and left without even telling me—” 

“I know.”

“Especially after I stupidly admitted everything to you. I kissed you and laid my heart out and you just left it there, Kuroo Tetsurou. You’re such an ass!”

“I am.”

Oikawa still looked thoroughly angry, his eyebrows furrowed and cheeks slightly red. His own hands were clenched beside him and he was staring Kuroo down with such venom that he could almost feel it burning his skin. The baker had every single right to be upset and he knew that. Both of them did. 

“And that’s it? You know?”

“I tried calling,” Kuroo tried weakly. “I wanted to apologize. I wanted to badly to tell you how sorry I was, how I made a huge mistake. But you never answered. My friend told me to do it in person, but I don’t exactly live in Baba… Oikawa, if it counts for anything, I’m so terribly sorry.”

Oikawa didn’t look any less upset but at least his shoulders had lost some of the tension. Kuroo hated seeing Oikawa like this, hated that he was the cause of such rage. 

“I missed you,” Kuroo tried again. “God, Oikawa. I’ve missed you.”

Oikawa’s shoulders completely sag, his fingers running through his own hair. It isn’t enough, and probably wouldn’t be for a while, but Oikawa’s fangs seemed to have receded and it was at least a good step.

Seeing Oikawa out here in the courtyard was such a shock. He looked good in a suit and Kuroo wanted to tell him so. Wanted to tell him that he was so happy the baker was here, that he missed talking to him in the early mornings over coffee, that no one in Tokyo served milk bread as good as Blue Castle’s. The words raced in his mind, churning and churning, but Kuroo kept his lips sealed, letting Oikawa process everything first. 

“I’ve missed you, too,” Oikawa finally admitted. His arms crossed over his chest, however, and his scrutinizing gaze didn’t waiver, sending shivers down Kuroo’s limbs. “But this doesn’t make everything okay! You told me to wait for you—and I said I would. But I didn’t know that would mean waiting around for you to decide when to invite me back into your life. None of this makes sense, Kuroo.”

Kuroo patted the seat on the bench next to him, Oikawa reluctantly agreeing to follow. When he sat down fully, Kuroo sighed, the air filling with white smoke with each breath. 

“Oikawa, I didn’t mean wait for me to pick you or anything. I meant while I sorted myself out. I didn’t go to Baba to fall in love with anyone, I had gone to find inspiration for my work. I didn’t have time to worry about whether or not I should ask you out. Believe me, I wanted to so many times. But what was I supposed to do in the face of rejection?”

“That doesn’t mean that when I finally admit it to you, that you just up and leave—”

“You’re right,” Kuroo corrected himself. “It didn’t. I told you, I made a mistake. I chickened out. I couldn’t find it in myself to tell you that I was going home right after you and I admitted something so heavy. But that’s no reason. I was just scared. I hid behind my work as an excuse for not wanting to sort through it all. I was wrong. I admit that.”

Slowly the tension seeped out of both of their bodies, Oikawa daring more glances at Kuroo’s words and Kuroo’s voice getting firmer and firmer. It was a sight to see—Oikawa sitting on the bench beside him after Kuroo had been moping around that the baker had never shown. He looked so good, sounded so pleasant. 

Kuroo missed him terribly. 

But as if on cue, his phone began buzzing, the program director calling him to approach the stage. He looked at the screen after ending the call, apologetically glancing at Oikawa. “Oikawa, I have to go present right now. Will you please come in?”

Oikawa’s eyes were wide, like he couldn’t believe Kuroo had the audacity to leave right now. Even though it was out of his control, Kuroo felt awful about ending their conversation short right now. Oikawa, however, thankfully seemed to understand. 

“I promise we can talk more about it later,” Kuroo mumbled, standing up and extending his hand out, Oikawa hesitantly grabbing it while the photographer pulled him up. The both of them stood there for a moment, Kuroo scanning Oikawa’s face for permission. Oikawa nodded and Kuroo gave him a quick but soft kiss on the lips, feeling himself melt at the way Oikawa had reciprocated. “I won’t run away this time. I promise.”

\---

“And we’d like to invite the man behind this gallery, Kuroo Tetsurou.”

Kuroo stepped up on the stage, listening to the applause from his friends, family, and classmates. He was pretty nervous, although it wasn’t because of nerves. Kuroo had done this a few times and presentations even more. Public speaking wasn’t his strongest suit, but it was manageable. 

When he made it to the front of the stage, listening to the applause die down, he grabbed the microphone with a smile. 

“Good evening, everyone. Thank you for coming.”

He went on about his collection. He explained that it would be the last one of his college career, announcing that he was officially scheduled to graduate once this semester concluded. He talked about the wonderful experience he had at the university, how much of a privilege it was to learn under the prestige. 

It was all formal talk. It was stuff that needed to be said so Kuroo said it. He truly was thankful for everything that he had experienced at his time in university—it definitely aided him in his skills anyway. But the more felt the main photo underneath the sheet behind him, the more his palms began to sweat. 

Now that he knew that Oikawa was here, it was even more panic-inducing that he would see it. Kuroo had explicitly told him which pictures were going to be selected, but Oikawa had no idea that his had been chosen for the centerpiece of the entire collection. 

So once the formalities had concluded, Kuroo turned towards his group of Baba friends in the back, seeing that Kenma had dutifully returned as well. Squinting, he realized Iwaizumi was there too, Oikawa’s friend likely having come with him on the drive to Tokyo.

“Before I reveal the big piece behind me, I’d like to give a few introductions to the people that helped this collection come to be. So if Hinata Shouyou could raise his hand, that would be great.”  
The redhead jumped, even squeaking, as Bokuto laughed and raised Hinata’s hand for him.

“This is the young man in photos 4B and 6F for those of you who do not recognize him. He works at a lovely little bakery called Blue Castle, which most of you have seen in my photos. Say hello, Chibi-chan!”

Hinata squawked again, waving sheepishly at all of the eyes that were on him. 

“Next, Kiyoko Shimizu is the beautiful young lady beside him. She also works at Blue Castle and is the subject of 1E and 5A. She’s just as gorgeous in person, huh?” A few of the crowd chuckled, Kiyoko blushing profusely and giving a wave of her own. 

“Then there’s Sugawara Koushi, the gentleman attached to her arm. He’s the other secondary baker at Blue Castle and the subject of 1B, 4D, and 3A.” Suga puffed out his chest, soaking in all of the attention with pride. 

The crowd laughed, turning their attention back to Kuroo on top of the stage. He mentions a few of the other people in his photos, pointing out Iwaizumi and Kenma much to their displeasure, and dropping the names of Yachi, Kindaichi, and even Ushijima as well as their corresponding photo numbers so the guests could match the name to their photos. 

After all of the introductions had been made, Kuroo huffed into the microphone, meeting Oikawa’s gaze through the crowd. Oikawa seemed to have expected it to happen, his expression soft with a smile.  
“Finally, we have Oikawa Tooru. He’s the subject of 1A, 2A, 2F, 4C, and honestly just a lot of the ones in here as I’m sure some of you can recognize. He is the owner of Blue Castle and is someone that I hold dear to my heart.”

Oikawa almost squeaked, his eyes widening with Kuroo’s words. The crowd coos at the proclamation and Kuroo finds a lot of courage build up within him for the first time. Oikawa’s cheeks are flushed, almost embarrassed. 

It was a look that suited Oikawa well. Oikawa waved back to the crowd, bowing slightly. Kuroo gripped the microphone tighter, his palms getting clammier by the second. His knees felt like jelly and his head was slightly spinning but there was almost a giddy euphoria to him. 

“So, know that you know who Oikawa Tooru is, I’d like you to keep him in mind when I show you this.” 

Kuroo gestured towards the giant canvas behind him, the staff behind the curtains coming out to pull the sheet off of it, Kuroo’s centerpiece finally available to everyone in the crowd. There is a round of polite applause as Kuroo stares it down. 

It was that very first photo Kuroo took of Oikawa in the bakery. It had always been his favorite one and it was so fitting that he had selected it. The lighting was gorgeous, and Oikawa looked absolutely flawless in his uniform in front of the window that revealed a damp and gloomy city. The baker was proudly standing, a cheesy peace sign held up in front of him, which Kuroo would learn was Oikawa’s signature pose.

It wasn’t fancy photography. It wasn’t groundbreaking work and was a little childish in the grand scheme of things, but it was something that so effortless came out beautiful. The scenery was soft and gloomy but the bakery and its owner shone so radiantly. It would probably go down as one of Kuroo’s favorite photos he ever took. There was no preparation or multiple shots, just one quick one to appease a stranger asking for his picture to be taken.

“This was the very first picture I took in Baba when I went to visit last semester. Oikawa Tooru is the subject of this photo and this one is special to me. It was the beginning of many early mornings in that bakery preparing for opening, numerous jokes and gossip spilled over cups of coffee, time spent during lunches, and extra work during evenings when business was slow and we both needed time to work on things. 

This photo was the beginning of so much in Baba. I got to meet every single person that worked for him and got to form friendships with all of them because of it. The pastries and treats you see in some of these photos in the gallery were mostly made by him and his team. This was an experience I’m glad I got to partake in. Blue Castle Bakery in Baba was my home away from home, and I miss it terribly. I hope that all of you get a sense of belonging when viewing these photos, much like I do.”

The crowd applauded again, its volume doubling when Bokuto whooped over every other person in that room, Kuroo laughing entirely at the group of his friends making the most noise. Kuroo respectfully bowed out, doing his best to make his way over to Oikawa who had signaled for him to meet back outside. It was taking a good while to make his way due to having to thank everyone for coming, talking with a few people in high positions who would be interested in his future work, and for thanking his parents for coming. 

He tried his best not to rush through it all but it was difficult not to when he knew that Oikawa was outside for him after Kuroo regretting his decision for so long. The group seemed to have noticed it too when they didn’t rush him, allowing Kuroo to finally make his way back into the courtyard, eyes desperately scanning for Oikawa. 

Finally he found Oikawa at the fountain, the baker sitting on its ledge, eyes focused on Kuroo approaching him.

“Oikawa,” Kuroo breathed. 

“Congratulations, Photographer-kun.” Oikawa sounded smug, almost as if he was walking on air. Kuroo felt the exact same if he was. “Your gallery was a hit it seems.”

“Yeah,” was all Kuroo could come up with. “I think so.”

Oikawa stood, his dress shoes clicking on the cement as he approached Kuroo. Kuroo’s hands were shaking slightly, not entirely sure if they should reach out or not. Oikawa easily stepped into Kuroo’s personal space, his warmth spreading across Kuroo’s chilled skin. 

“Kiss me, Kuroo,” Oikawa demanded with an arrogant grin. “This is where you kiss me. Or do I need to guide you through everything?”

Kuroo laughed, earnestly laughed, and placed a hand on Oikawa’s cheek, tilting his head slightly so Kuroo could press a deep kiss onto his lips. It was their first time kissing without the alcohol clouding his senses and he found that it was so much better than the first time they did this.

Eventually there’s another kiss, then another. 

When Kuroo pulled back, looking at Oikawa in the eye, he felt himself melt. The both of them were wearing giant grins, Kuroo pressing a quick peck on the tip of Oikawa’s nose, laughing when the baker swatted him off.

“We still have a lot to talk about,” Kuroo mentioned, pressing his cheek firmly against Oikawa’s. “I promise not to run away this time.”

“I’ll hold you to that, Kuroo.”

\---

**EPILOGUE:**

Kuroo groaned, eyes squinting at the last customer walking out through the door. He should know by now that visiting Blue Castle at this time of day was a mistake and he cursed himself for not remembering it earlier. Luckily, they had made it through the rush and he sprawled himself across the front counter, listening to Hinata complain that he had just wiped it down.

“Chibi-chan, I don’t know how you do this. I hardly ever help out during the rushes and it’s a pain,” Kuroo complained, wiping his eyes. “I want to sleep for a million years.”

“Too bad you have a train to catch,” Suga chided, shoving Kuroo off the counter so he can wipe up since Kuroo had just dirtied it. “You leave in a couple of hours, right?”

“Unfortunately. I have a huge exam tomorrow and a meeting with the program director. Can’t miss this train.”

“It’s so sad you’re leaving me again, Tetsu-chan,” Oikawa whined, popping up from the kitchen. He drapes himself over Kuroo’s broad shoulders, letting Kuroo try to shake him off. “You were only here for two days!”

Kuroo managed to pull him off but made it up by wrapping an arm around the baker’s shoulders, facing everyone so he could speak to all of them. 

“Yeah, but with graduation coming so soon, I have a lot to do. I graduate in a few weeks and then I’m done! You guys are coming, right?”

With a chorus of agreement, the entirety of Blue Castle would be attending Kuroo’s graduation. He had really worked hard for it and was terribly proud of himself for making it that far. Four grueling years and a few galleries up his belt, Kuroo felt more than ready to ditch university and be done with it. 

It was exciting and while no one would admit it, Kuroo knew that they were just as excited to officially go sightseeing with Kuroo since the last time they had all been there was for his gallery and that hadn’t been enough time to show them around. 

“What are you doing after college?” Kiyoko asked, Kuroo pulling away from ticking Oikawa’s sides to pay attention. “Do you have a job offer lined up?”

“I do. It’s great I have offers but nothing seems to be a good fit. I want to open up my own studio eventually, but that’s all I know. I haven’t worked out any of the details yet, but it’s something I want to look into. I don’t think I’m going to stay in Tokyo to do it though.”

“You could open one up here in Baba!” Hinata cheered. “And we could see you much more often!”

“I don’t think I want to live in Baba, Chibi-chan. Sorry.”

Hinata immediately pouted at the response. Kuroo resisted the urge to pinch his cheeks and laugh at the expression he was making.

“So you don’t want to stay in Tokyo but not Baba either? So where?” Suga was looking at him with a raised eyebrow. “Somewhere in the middle.”

“Yeah, probably. I want to find something in the middle of it. Not too rural but not too city. It would be a nice middle ground, I think. I haven’t had a lot of time to think about it yet because of the gallery and my senior projects, but it’s something I’m interested in.”

Oikawa hummed and snapped his fingers together, an idea clearly having just popped in his head. Everyone in the bakery turned their attention to him, even Suga was in the middle of wiping down the counter.

“Why don’t you move in with me?” Oikawa’s face was lit up with pride and energy. Hopefulness. “Work here with me until you know what you want to do. I need someone to help me open the second shop. It’s going to be a couple of cities over.”

Through the course of the semester, it became common knowledge that Oikawa had planned on expanding his little bakery. He didn’t plan on making it into a chain restaurant, but Baba had gotten a little more tourism lately due to Kuroo’s gallery being a good source of it. Baba wasn’t a resort or wonderful getaway by far, but Oikawa’s bakery did see a spike in activity. 

Oikawa announced that he was looking for a second location, however. Iwaizumi had agreed to manage whichever one Oikawa needed him to. Kuroo had a feeling it was because Oikawa likely offered him good money for doing it.

“Sure, that would work,” Kuroo commented, tapping his chin lightly. “I could head down here after graduation. Does that work? Or did you need me sooner?”

“Gross.” Everyone groaned, Oikawa and Kuroo jumping in surprise. 

“Here Oikawa is asking Kuroo to move in with him like it’s nothing and Kuroo just accepts it like it’s nothing. I’m gonna vomit.” Suga was the first of the group to explain, his eyes narrowed at the couple. “Only you guys would talk about moving in together like it was the weather.”

“I think it’s cute,” Oikawa pouted again, draping himself over Kuroo’s shoulders once more. “You guys are just sour. Go be sour somewhere else. So cruel to your boss.”

The group collectively begins complaining again, Kuroo laughing at all of their pained voices. The bakery is filled with laughter and chatter and above all, he can still feel Oikawa’s press of his hand on his back, Oikawa playfully teasing everyone back in good fun. It was sweet seeing everyone interact the way they did, Suga and Hinata bantering with their boss, Kiyoko diligently doing her best to stay out of it but laughing each time Oikawa complained. 

Blue Castle would forever hold a special place in Kuroo’s heart, its coffee and employees leaving a stark impression. Kuroo couldn’t help but muse that no matter how much he loved the bakery here, his love for Oikawa Tooru rose above it all. With the way that Oikawa looked up at him with gorgeous chocolate eyes and a teasing grin, Kuroo knew that his home would always be within Oikawa no matter what.

And that was enough.


End file.
